Naruto Z
by SwordMaster1331
Summary: This is a tale of four young Ninja, who currently reside in the Hidden Leaf Village, who are strong, courageous, and willing to rise to the top... Join Ace, Naruto, Sakura, and Saskue as they go through the world of Naruto and figure out what challenges lie ahead of them and what Ace really is! (Follows the Naruto Storyline)
1. Chapter 1- Introductions

Swordmaster1331- Hey guys whats up… and i know what you must be thinking at the moment… don't worry One Piece Z is being shut down… i just feel like making another story to correspond with it and then in the end all the stories will come together for an epic battle… well lets just say all the Ace's… now in this story we are in the world of Naruto (I have been watching it recently)… and yes there is a Ace in this story… in this Story Ace is Naruto's brother… he has a purple and blue Gi on and is about a little older than Naruto during the first season… anyway he is just like goku… but younger… and now lets head to the story..

Naruto- WAIT I GOT A QUESTION!

Swordmaster1331- what is it?

Naruto- What are the parings? do i get together with sakura

Sakura- please tell me that i don't

Saskue- hmph does this really matter right now? its only the first chapter

Swordmaster1331- naruto and sakura you are just gonna have to find out later and saskue do the opening for us

Saskue-no

Swordmaster1331- am I gonna have to deal with your attitude this whole series?

Saskue- maybe.. maybe not…

Swordmaster1331- son of a- Naruto do the opening

Naruto- Right! Swordmaster does not own anything except the OC's and the story, also make sure to favorite and follow the story!

Swordmaster1331- lets start!

—

Chapter 1: Introductions begin… I will be a Ninja!

It was a sunny day in the hidden leaf village and a small teenage boy was just heading to the academy to get tested… this boy was named Ace… he had just moved here and while training in another nation to become a ninja.. he is now being tested to become a hidden leaf Ninja….

Ace- So this is the academy… alright lets hurry this up… i need to unpack my things

The boy walked into the academy and was told to go to a certain classroom… there his whole life was about the change… he opened the door and everyone in the room looked at him… he was the greeted by an older man, who went by the name of Iruka…

Iruka- Hi there… my name is Iruka and you must be the new transfer student who Aced all his entrance exams…

Ace- yeah… where do i sit…

Iruka- well first we have to introduce you…

Ace- ok… whatever works

Ace then walked to where Iruka told him to go and then began to speak…

Ace- My name is Ace Uzumaki! its nice to meet you!

At that moment everyone gasped and then a certain young boys attention was gained… he then spoke up in disbelieve..

?- sensei… there is no way he can't be an Uzumaki… I don't have a parents so I'm pretty sure i don't have a brother!

Iruka- Naruto calm down… this is your brother… i got word from the Hokage himself that he was sent away to train under the masters of martial arts… lets see who was it…? Ah i remember now he was sent to see a Master Roshi!

Ace- yeah that is true… everything

Naruto- but-

Iruka- go sit next the Naruto… thats the only seat left…

Ace- Fine

Iruka- oh and Ace welcome to The hidden leaf and also you will be moving in with your brother Naruto…

Naruto- WHAT!

Iruka- stop it Naruto he is your brother… treat him kindly

Ace sat down and found that every girl in the room was staring at him…

Ace (thinking)- oh no is there something on my face… shit….

They all looked at him and then they looked at Saskue… then looked back at him… they had hearts for eyes when they looked at both Ace and Saskue… Ace was kinda worried for himself

Saskue (thinking)- that guy… the girls like him too… maybe he won't be so bad after all..

Iruka- now class its time to take the final exam… we will be doing the clone jutsu

Naruto (thinking)- no thats my worst jutsu… great I'm never gonna pass…

Iruka- Ace your up first

Ace- how many clones?

Iruka- as many as you want..

Ace put up a hand sign and started to do the jutsu… He surprised everybody by making ten perfect clones of himself… nothing was out of place.. He then made the clones disappear and then he was back to being just one…

Ace- there

Iruka- Spectacular! you pass

Saskue (thinking)- Shit he made ten perfect clones… that means he is better than me!

Everyone took their turn and it seemed like the only one who didn't pass was Naruto… Ace then walked up to Naruto and tried to comfort him

Ace- Hey look… your my brother and i know you don't like me, but if you want me to i can drop out and we can both take the test next time

Naruto- you would really do that for me?

Ace (smiling)- of course because your my brother and i care for you!

Naruto then began seeing Ace in a new light that day…

Naruto- naw… its ok.. go be a ninja… and by the way I'm glad that i got a brother…

Ace- me too

That night Ace moved all his things to Naruto's house since he was supposed to live with him… When he was unpacking he heard noises and wondered what was going on… but it didn't really involve him so he left out of it… later Naruto came back to their house with a Ninja Headband…

Ace- Hm? what happened? why do you have a headband?

Naruto- I passed!

—

Swordmaster1331- awww brotherly love

Saskue- umm gay?

Swordmaster1331- no saskue I'm not gay…

Ace- i was glad i got a brother that day!

Naruto- me too

Sakura (Heart-eyes)- hi Ace and Saskue

Ace & Saskue- Hi…

Swordmaster1331- anyway what will happen next find out next time on Naruto Z!

Naruto- Swordmaster1331 does not own Naruto… he just owns the OC's!

Swordmaster1331- thanks for the help Naruto!

Naruto- No Problem!

Ace- See ya guys later!


	2. Chapter 2- Pass or Fail?

Swordmaster1331- Hey guys welcome back! oh and thank you acepilot05 for following and favoriting… it means a lot!

Naruto- where is Ace?

Saskue (comes running in)- being chased by a bunch of girls…

Ace comes running by with a bunch of girls following him

Naruto- i thought they only chased you?

Saskue- guess not anymore

Ace (comes back without the girls)- hi guys

Naruto- what happened to the girls

Ace- i made a shadow clone to go somewhere and get followed while i came back here

Sakura- Hi saskue and ace!

Swordmaster1331- ARGH! LETS START THE CHAPTER ALREADY!

Ace, Saskue, Naruto, and Sakura- geez calm down

Ace- Swordmaster1331 does not own the story… he only owns the OC's

Naruto- make sure to follow the story and favorite it!

—

_Last Time on Naruto Z… Ace came to the hidden leaf village and then became a ninja… then naruto became a ninja too… _

_—_

Chapter 2- Pass or Fail? The Training Exercise Begins!

Ace and Naruto go to the academy early for orientation… They both were excited and ready to be ninja's… Ace sat in a seat and Naruto sat in the only seat next to him… Saskue came in after that and walked up to Ace and just stared at him… Ace was wondering what was going on…

Ace (thinking)- why is he staring at me?

Saskue (thinking)- I will surpass you… I will be the strongest

Naruto (thinking)- man I could go for some ramen right now…

Then the other classmates came… Shikamaru came and questioned Naruto about being a Ninja… and then to Ace's horror… a bunch of girls came into the door…

Ino: i win again Sakura

Sakura: give it up my foot was at least tenth of an inch ahead of you

Naruto looked at Sakura and he blushed… Ace was wondering what he was thinking but he didn't really care… Sakura came running to Ace and asked

Sakura (blushing)- Hi Ace can I sit next to you?

Ace- hmm? oh hi Sakura

Sakura had like a little heart attack… from Ace remembering her name and actually recognizing her and acknowledging her…

Sakura (blushing)- C-Can I sit next to you?

Ace- Sorry Sakura… Naruto is siting here

Ino ignored Ace and said

Ino- No sakura I'm sitting next to Ace

Naruto- Actually I'm sitting here guys!

Ino looked at Naruto and was about to punch him when Ace used the replacement jutsu to switch places with him… then Ino, not aware of what happened, punched Ace! When everyone saw what she did… everyone gasped and looked at Ino with hate….

Ino- I'm sorry Ace… A-Are you ok?

Ace looked at her with a glare and said

Ace- Don't ever try to hurt my brother again…

Ino, feeling embarrassed, ran to a seat… next to shikamaru… Ace and Naruto stayed in the seats that they were sitting in now and so lucky Sakura got to sit next to Ace…

Sakura (thinking)- Yes!

Naruto (thinking)- is he one of those protective brothers?

Ace (thinking)- Hurry up lets get started!

Then Iruka came in and started announcing the teams… lets just skip to the part where Ace gets called..

Iruka- Squad 7… Naruto Uzumaki… Sakura Haruno… Saskue Uchiha….

Naruto was happy at first because of Sakura being on his team, but then was so sad when Saskue was announced on his team…

Iruka- and since we have an uneven amount of students and that you haven't spent enough time with your brother Naruto… Squad 7 also has Ace Uzumaki on their squad…

Naruto and Sakura were both happy at that… Saskue however was cursing in his head…

Saskue (thinking)- DAMN! why does he have to be in my squad… Well there is only one good think out of this… i get to see how much power he has…

After every other team was announced… they had lunch… Ace ate alone but when he came back… Saskue and Naruto were staring at each other… deadly… then all the rest of their classmates got to go with their teachers… while Squad 7 was waiting for their teacher to show up… Naruto had enough of it and tried to pull a prank on him…

Sakura- Naruto! you know you shouldn't do that!

Ace- Sakura your not gonna convince him to not do it… so just let him

Sakura (blushing)- O-Ok Ace

Then the Sensei came into the room and just when the ruler was about to drop on his head… Ace very quickly grabbed the eraser… now to this mysterious man… he could see Ace grab the eraser… but to Saskue, Sakura, and Naruto… the eraser just disappeared..

Naruto- H-How did you do that sensei?!

?- Nice catch kid…

Saskue, Sakura, and Naruto- Huh?

They look over to Ace to see him holding the eraser… Everyone was shocked…

?- meet me on the roof…

Everyone went up to the roof and saw him there

?- Now lets introduce ourselves shall we… you start off..

Naruto- what are supposed to say?

?- you know… Things you like, Things you hate, your dreams for the future… things like that…

Ace- why don't you go first Sensei

?- fair enough… my name is Kakashi Hatake… things i like and things i hate… i don't feel like telling you that… my dreams for the future… never really thought about it… and hobbies… i got lots of hobbies

They then whispered

Sakura- well that was pointless all he told us was his name…

Naruto agreed and then Kakashi spoke up

Kakashi- you first kid

Naruto- Im Naruto Uzumaki… I like ramen in a cup and i really like the ramen that Iruka-Sensei got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop, but I hate the 5 minutes you have to wait to eat it.. my hobbies are trying different ramen and comparing them… and my dream is to be the greatest hokage… so then people will stop looking down on my and treating my like a somebody.. somebody important

Kakashi- you next

Sakura- I'm Sakura Haruno…. What i like is… i mean the person i like is…. My hobbies… My dreams for the future…

Kakashi- and things you hate?

Sakura- Naruto!

Naruto- gahhhh

Naruto was kind of upset while hearing that…

Kakashi- alright you next

Saskue- my name is Saskue Uchiha… i hate a lot of things and i personally don't like anything… what I have isn't a dream because I will make it a reality… I wish to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone…

Naruto (Thinking)- I hope he doesn't mean me…

Sakura (thinking)- Saskue is so hot…

Ace (thinking)- Him too huh?

Kakashi- and finally you there…

Ace- My name is Ace Uzumaki… I like fighting and getting stronger… I dislike people who hurt my friends… my hobbies are training…. and my dream is to become the world's strongest…

Kakashi- good you each are unique… now I'm gonna end this short… tomorrow were are gonna go on a training exercise… It is basically like a test to see if your actually gonna be genin… bring your ninja gear and don't eat anything tomorrow… or you'll puke…

The next morning everyone got to the training spot… Everyone, but Ace made sure not to eat… Most of the time Naruto and Sakura slept, but Ace and Saskue were waiting, but talking to each other…

Saskue- hey i just wanted to let you know that one day ill defeat you.

Ace (smiling)- ill be looking forward to it then

Saskue- cut it out… why are you laughing

Ace- sorry i just get excited for future battles… its like… fighting is in my blood..

Saskue- maybe you won't be so bad to deal with after all…

Ace- well once you get to know me I'm pretty sure you will warm up to me

Saskue- we will see about that

Ace- i guess we will…

Kakashi then came and they were about to start… he then set the time… and began explaining… apparently they had to grab bells from him… Ace strategically figured what this whole thing was about… while the rest were gonna grab them for themselves… Kakashi then insulted Naruto… which made Naruto Angry and attack Kakashi.. he easily avoided it… then they started… most of them hid well…

Kakashi- Ninja are supposed to hid effectively… well they understand that much… they hid really well…

Naruto- you and me fair and square… Lets go…

Kakashi- you know compared to the others your a little… weird

Naruto rushed kakashi… and kakashi easily blocked and avoided his attacks… then he made a hand sign while behind naruto…

Kakashi- Leaf Villa-

He was cut off when Ace kicked him before he can hurt Naruto… And while He was kicked away… Ace quickly swiped all the bells..

Ace- hehe…

Kakashi- protecting your brother? bold move…

Ace- I'm not even warmed up yet…

Kakashi- i see so that was childs play…

Ace- well when you are trained by Master Roshi… you learn to take things to the next level…

Kakashi- well then… lets get serious shall we…

Ace- Alright but you won't like that… KIOKEN TIME THREE GO!

He moved and punched Kakashi… and he was so quick that he put bells in Saskue's, Naruto's and Sakura's pants pocket… Then Ace hid from kakashi… he waited until the Alarm went off..

Saskue- Damn it.. he's stronger than i thought…

Sakura- wow Ace is so hot..

Time passed and then it went off and when Ace got there Naruto was tied to the pole while sakura and Saskue were eating… Kakashi came and started yelling at them…

Kakashi- Ace… I know what you did… while we were fighting you took all the bells and put them in their pockets…

Ace- well if i am not gonna be a ninja then they sure as hell are kakashi-sensei… we could have used teamwork to get the bells… but i don't think Saskue would help…

Kakashi- bold move… you pass Ace… the rest of you are being dropped from the program…

Everyone- WHAT!

Kakashi- i will be taking Ace as my only student… he was the only one of you who saw through every trap i have placed…

All you can hear for miles was arguing… you can hear Naruto yelling from miles away…

Kakashi- fine i will give you one more chance… Ace you already passed so you can stay out of it this time… now eat your food, but Naruto gets nothing… if you feed him you automatically fail…

He then left… then Ace whispered to Saskue…

Ace- Listen give Naruto your food…

Saskue- Why?

Ace- Its a test… do you get it?

Saskue- ah i see..

He then tried to give Naruto his food… then Sakura tried to give Naruto her food…

Sakura- JUST TAKE IT NARUTO!

Naruto- I can't take it… you will have to feed me!

Sakura- huh?! fine, but this is it… this is a one time only got it!

Naruto- clear as a bell Sakura!

Sakura then began feeding him when kakashi appeared ready to strike…

Kakashi- YOU!

Everyone was scared but then they got into their battle positions… even Ace…

Kakashi- any last words?

Sakura- we gave our lunch to him because the four of us are one!

Kakashi- the four of you are one?

Then he stopped….

Kakashi- you pass

Sakura- what do you mean?

Kakashi- you pass.. the test!

Sakura- how did we pass?

Kakashi- all the others stepped into every trap i gave them… you are the only ones who passed… those who break the rules are scum thats true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum… congratulations… squad 7 starts their first mission tomorrow!

Sakura- Yes!

Saskue (smiling)- hmmm

Naruto- yes! yes! believe it I'm a ninja! ninja!

Ace- ALRIGHT!

kakashi- lets go

They then left Naruto

Naruto- Oh this always happens believe it… YOU GUYS FORGOT TO UNTIE ME!

—

Naruto- damn i remember that day… i was out their all day until Ace came to get me that night…

Ace- sorry i was used to living by my own so i hadn't noticed you were gone…

Naruto- i guess that makes since…

Saskue- whatever… it was funny though…

Naruto- SHUT UP SASKUE!

Saskue- your such a loser Naruto…

Sakura- Cut it out Naruto!

Swordmaster1331- Will all you shut up! Geez

Naruto- Thanks for watching! remember Swordmaster1331 does not own Naruto… he only owns the OC's

Sakura- he's also very mean!

Swordmaster1331- too true… WAIT WHAT NOT YOU TOO! i get it from the One Piece Z cast and now i get it from you too! WHAT THE HELL!

Ace- remember to follow and favorite the story…

Saskue- bye everyone…

Swordmaster1331- wait hold on a minut-


	3. Chapter 3- A dangerous Mission

Swordmaster1331- Hey guys whats up? I just wanted to thank Hinatalover20 for following and favoriting this story… also i wanted to let you know that each time i get a new follower i will be uploading a new chapter that day… i mean if i don't get any followers i will still be posting a new chapter… its that followers will make me make another chapter to thank them…

Naruto- WAIT A SEC! DONT I HAVE A SAY IN THIS!

Swordmaster1331- No you really don't…

Naruto- damn

Saskue- shut up loser… he is the writer so deal with it…

Ace- That is true… and he can also make bad things happen to me so I'm gonna be nice…

Swordmaster1331- yes i can

Sakura- don't hurt my precious Ace-kun and Saskue-kun!

Naruto- HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!

Sakura- Shut it Naruto!

Saskue- Before shit happens… Swordmaster1331 does not own Naruto… He just owns the OC's…

Swordmaster1331- OH MY GOSH YOU SAID IT!

Saskue- said what?

Swordmaster1331- the intro without me telling you… I'm so happy!

Saskue- what a loser…

Swordmaster1331- WHAT DID YOU SAY! THATS IT THIS EPISODE IS GONNA BE-

Naruto & Ace- Enjoy the Chapter Everyone!

—

_Last Time… The four ninjas passed their test which was made by kakashi…_

_—_

_Chapter 3- A dangerous mission… Ace vs. Vegeta! Zabuza appears!_

Ace- Im at my position

…

Saskue- Im at point C

Sakura- Im at point B

…

…

Naruto- Im at point A

Kakashi- your slow Naruto… huh? Your target is moving follow it

The ninjas follow the beast and move to a position

Naruto- Im ready just give the signal!

Saskue and Ace- Im ready too

Sakura- and I'm ready as well…

Kakashi- Ok…. NOW!

The four ninjas grab the beast and it turned out that it was a harmless cat… or so Naruto thought until it began scratching his face off

Naruto- AHHHHH!

Ace- Capture Complete..

Saskue- Ribbon on right ear… Missing Cat confirmed

Kakashi- alright head back to the village

Naruto- CANT WE GET ANOTHER MISSION! I HATE CATS!

They soon got to the place where we are assigned missions… A lady was hugging her cat rather too tight for its tastes…

Naruto- Ha that cat deserves to be squashed

Sakura- No wonder it ran away…

Ace- Man thats gotta suck…

Kakashi- shhh

The lady gave her money to a person and then They were about to be assigned for another mission

Hokage- ok squad 7… we got babysitting, grocery shopping, an-

Naruto- NO! I WANT TO GO ON A REAL MISSION!

Ace- I kind of agree Hokage sir… i think it would be efficient if we go on other missions that are fun and dangerous

Saskue (thinking)- _They do have a point_

Sakura (thinking)- _But why does Naruto have to be so annoying_

Iruka- LISTEN BRATS YOU JUST MADE GENIN! THAT MEANS YOUR GONNA HAVE TO START FROM THE BOTTOM YOU GOT IT!

Hokage- Naruto and Ace listen we get missions all the time… from babysitting to assassinations..

and we rank them D to A rank… Ninja are also ranked …. Genin, Chunin, Jonin, and Hokage…

special ninja can only get certain missions…

When he looked at Naruto he wasn't listening and talking about ramen

Naruto- So i had Miso ramen yesterday and I'm thinking pork ramen today…

Hokage- SILENCE!

Naruto- ARGH! Your always lecturing me like your my grandfather or something… but I'm not the little kid who used to pull pranks all the time… I'm a ninja now and i want a ninja mission… Hmph

He turned his head like a little kid… kakashi was thinking he might get into trouble later..

Hokage (thinking)- _Naruto wants us to know that he's not just a brat… that he's a former brat_

Hokage- Fine! I will give you a C ranked mission…

Naruto- Really Yes! What are we doing?

Hokage- you will be bodyguards on a mission…

Naruto- Who are we guarding who, who, who? are we guarding a princess? or some counciler?

Hokage- Be patient, I'm bringing him here now..

Then after a short time a drunk man came into the room…

?- What? a bunch of kids…

He pointed at Ace

?- I can see him being a ninja and i can also see the guy with the mask being ninja… but your a bunch of snot nosed brats… and you the short one with the idiotic look on his face… you want me to believe your a ninja?

Naruto- whose the idiot one with th-

Ace, Sakura, and Saskue stepped forward… turns out Naruto was the shortest.. Sakura was taller than Naruto… Saskue was taller than Sakura… and Ace was taller than Saskue.. Then Naruto was being held back by kakashi

Naruto- ILL DEMOLISH YOU! LET ME GET MY HANDS ON HIM! ILL DESTROY HIM!

Kakashi- you can't destroy the client Naruto… It doesn't work that way…

?- I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder, and i must return to my country… I'm building a bridge there that will change our world and i expect you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your life…

They then get outside the village and Naruto is so excited

Naruto- YEAAAA ALRIGHT!

Sakura- Why are you excited Naruto?

Naruto- This is the first time i ever left the village… I'm a traveler now, believe it!

Tazuna- Hey, am I supposed to trust my life to this runt? He's a joke!

Kakashi- Hehe, he's with me and I'm a Jonin, so you don't need to worry

Naruto was angry and thoughts began filling his mind

Naruto- Hey! Never insult a ninja, its a big mistake and I'm one of the greatest ninja ever! Someday Im gonna be Hokage and you'll look up to me! My Names Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!

Tazuna- Hokage are powerful and wise, you are puny and brainless… the day you become Hokage, Ill sprout wings and fly

Naruto- Ah! SHUT UP! Im willing to do anything to become Hokage! no matter what it takes! And when i do everyone will have to admit I'm the top ninja including you!

Tazuna- you can become Hokage ten times over and to me you will still be nobody, a loser

Naruto- Ah! IM gonna make you pay for that

Kakashi had to hold Naruto back AGAIN before anything bad happened… Before they started walking Ace could sense two presence watching them… he decided to keep track of their movements and if they tried to attack.. he would know… they walked a little further and talking about the land of waves… until they reached a puddle… Ace stopped to look at it… he felt a presence in the water

Ace (thinking)- _Thats one of the ninja that are following us…_

Kakashi notices Ace staring at the puddle

Kakashi (thinking)- _He noticed the puddle too huh? he knows that they are enemy ninja in there… smart kid… I wonder how he knows though?_

Ace turns around and catches up… Then they come an strike Kakashi… everyone thought he died except Ace, but Ace wasn't worrying about that at the moment… He was more worried about the presence he didn't notice before… and it was strong… then the presence showed himself… It was Vegeta and it seemed like Ace knew him… it also seemed like the enemy ninja and vegeta… were working together…

Ace- Sakura protect Tazuna… I got this guy… Saskue and Naruto Protect Sakura and Tazuna

Everyone except Kakashi and Tazuna- Right

Ace and Vegeta flew up in the air… everyone but kakashi and the enemy was shocked

Naruto- H-He can Fly

Sakura- whoa… he's like an angel…

Tazuna- Hmph

Saskue- Damn…

The two enemy were about to attack Naruto, but luckily Saskue got to him in time for him to stop them… meanwhile… Ace and Vegeta were staring at each other, talking… about to fight…

Vegeta- its been a long time… Ace

Ace- Your right.. it has been

Vegeta- Are you gonna fight or are you gonna run away again?

Ace- I only ran away last time to protect my friends… now I'm serious!

Vegeta- Enough talking then lets go!

Ace- fine KIOKEN TIMES 3 GO!

Ace flew so fast toward vegeta and punched him… he flew pretty far and then Ace kicked up so he went upwards… Vegeta saw Ace was coming for another attack, but he immediately turned around prepared to blast Ace… Ace saw this lucky dodged it with a cut on his face… he then went right… and then in a flash kicked him towards the ground… he landed face first into the ground and when the dust cleared away Vegeta was unconscious…

Ace- and I wasn't even getting warmed up…

He looked at his friends and saw kakashi holding the other two…

Kakashi- Naruto, sorry i didn't help you right away, i didn't mean for you to get hurt, I just didn't figure you would freeze up like that…

Ace walked back to the group…

Kakashi- Nice work Ace, very cool… You too Saskue and Sakura..

Naruto began thinking he was useless and how Saskue looked cool and wasn't scared… Ace was sad for his brother… he didn't know what he was thinking but he could tell he was putting himself down…

Saskue- Hey you aren't hurt are ya? Scaredy cat

Naruto- Grrr… SASKUE!

Kakashi- Naruto, stand still, these ninja have poison in their claws… by the way Ace and Mr. Tazuna… we need to talk

They went to a tree where they tied up the enemy ninja including Vegeta

Kakashi- Ace.. I'm not sure who the guy you were fighting is… explain to us how you know him if you don't mind… and how did you know they were here too?

Ace sat down and closed his eyes

Ace- yeah I can tell you… I could sense their energy, or presence if you wanna call it… i can tell where they are anywhere in the world… so lets say Naruto left to the hidden leaf village without telling anybody… I would be able to sense where he is… And How i the the guy is… kind of a long story… you see when I was finished being trained under Master Roshi… We got attacked… I fought him only to lose… we had to gang up on him to win… but…. he was too strong… before I planned to evacuate and Hide…. He killed my Master… Right in front of me…. It was a horrible experience and I… I couldn't stand there and watch the rest of my friends get killed… I used a special move i know and teleported us away… and then I fell unconcious… I woke up about 3 hours later… and saw all but one of my friends gone… he told me that they all left to train and he was gonna do the same after he healed me up… After he left i haven't seen him since… I vowed to train as hard as i could to avenge My master…. looks like i beat him thought… he only lasted five seconds…

There was a pause… no one decided to talk… they all felt sad for the boy to witness his masters death… They then started talking about why the ninja were there and what they wanted… apparently they wanted Tazuna… and then they started talking about how to get the poison out of Naruto until he stabbed himself and got the poison out… He then made a pledge to never back down… and that he would never run away and lose to Saskue…

Kakashi- Naruto, that was really cool how you took the poison out and all, but if you lose any more blood, your gonna die…

Naruto- WHAT NO! NO! NO!

Sakura decided to insult Naruto… while kakashi looked at Naruto's hand in amazement while the cut started to heal almost instantly.. Kakashi looked at Ace and noticed that his cut on his face was doing the same exact thing… He then rapped a band around Naruto's and knew the nine-tailed fox was healing Naruto… but was wondering what was healing Ace so quickly

—

Swordmaster1331- AND THATS A RAP!

Ace- Great chapter… compliments to the writer!

Swordmaster1331- why thank you Ace

Kakashi- It is true it was really excellent…

Naruto- What are you doing here Kakashi Sensei? I thought you said you wouldn't commentate?

Kakashi- I decided i didn't really care so then i followed you guys

Saskue- Liar you just wanted to get the book back from Ace!

Kakashi- actually yeah… now give me back my book… why did you take it anyway?

Ace- I don't know why you like this book anyway its boring

Kakashi- What did you say!

Ace- I said its boring!

Naruto- Holy Shit! They are recking the booth! Ok Ok Sakura do the ending!

Sakura- Right! Swordmaster1331 does not own Naruto! He only owns the OC's!

Swordmaster1331- STOP GUYS YOU JUST BROKE MY NEW HEADPHONES! WHAT THE F-


	4. Chapter 4- Zabuza appears

Swordmaster1331- Hey guys whats going on! Today we have a chapter PLUS a special guest… wait where did you go?

I walk out of the booth to see Naruto and the special guest having a competition

Naruto- I am the best

Hinatalover20- Yeah well I'm better!

Naruto- No way! Im better than everyone!

Hinatalover20- Do you want to settle this then!

Naruto- yeah but… we need someone to judge our competition…

Hinata walk in now

Hinatalover20 & Naruto- Hinata can you be a judge for our competition

Hinata- Uh um ah…

Hinatalover20 grabs HInata's ass and just then HInata turns bright red and faints..

Naruto- OH CRAP! Hurry SAKURA GET A GLASS OF WATER STAT!

Hinatalover20- Naruto your an idiot! Hurry and get the first aid kid Sakura!

Sakura- Ok!

Hinatalover20- what were you gonna do with the water anyway?

Naruto- I was gonna drink it…

Hinatalover20 glared at him and honestly he was scared for his life…

Naruto- I-I mean i was gonna dump the water on her and see if she wakes up!

Hinatalover20- You will pay Naruto!

HInatalover20 began beating up Naruto for being so cold about Hinata… while Sakura was helping to revive Hinata

Sakura- How did she faint anyway?

Hinatalover20- I accidentally grabbed her butt…

Sakura- SO THIS IS YOUR DOING!

Sakura chases Hinatalover20

Swordmaster1331- Man this is the third time this week that Hinata fainted…

Ace- It almost makes you wonder whats going on in her head

Saskue- Ha Naruto is being beat up! Thats what he gets for being a loser!

Ace- Shut it Saskue!

Saskue- whatever

Kakashi- lets just go into the chapter shall we? Swordmaster1331 does not own Naruto… He only owns the OC's… and also go follow Hinatalover20 for being here…

Ace- Enjoy!

—

_Last Time on Naruto Z- Kakashi was wondering what was healing Ace so quickly…_

_—_

Chapter 4- Kakashi finds out Ace's secret, Zabuza Demon of the Hidden Mist!

The Gang were walking in the swamp when Ace knew that someone was watching them and following them… Naruto kind of guessed and started throwing Ninja Stars

Naruto- Over there!

They went to check and saw a snow white rabbit… and in an instant Kakashi knew that someone was following them.. they then went back to the road and started to walk again… Until

Kakashi- GET DOWN!

Just then everyone but Sakura got down on the ground… she saw the sword heading for her and honestly she was scared out of her mind…

Ace- Damn it!

He went as quickly as he could and moved her out of the way… only receiving a small cut on his shoulder… Ace glared deadly at the attacker… when Ace got Sakura to a safe place… he set her down…

Ace- Are you ok Sakura?

Sakura- I-I think so…

Ace (smiling)- Ok good…

To people came out of nowhere… Ace recognized one of them but… the other one he wasn't so sure…

?- Haha Its been along time… Ace

Ace- Why am I not surprised and Why is my past always catching up with me? oh and hello Slayer…

Slayer- I have been training for this… you will die… just like your friend Ray…

Ace looked like he saw a ghost…. He never thought his friend would be defeated..

Ace- No… You didn't…

Slayer- Oh I did… oh yeah he wanted to tell you he was sorry that he wasn't able to live long enough to see you be the worlds strongest…

Ace (thinking)- _No this can't be… Its not possible… Ray was the third strongest of the group… theres no way… Ray…. GRRRRR… _

Ace's eyes changed… The anger flowing inside him…. His eyes… changed like Naruto's when the nine tails chakra was unleashed… but Ace's eyes were the color purple instead or Red… No one noticed this change except for Kakashi…

Ace- You… Will…. Pay… YOU WILL DIE!

Ace's speed was increased ten fold and he disappeared… not even kakashi saw it… he reappeared behind Slayer and kicked him up in the air

Slayer- What the hell?

With the others… they were amazed at Ace… his change… it seemed unnatural… But then Kakashi figured it out

Kakashi (thinking)-_ I-I think I finally know whats going on… the eyes… the cut healing… the strange power up… the anger… the outburst… H-He… He has a tailed beast inside him… He is a Jinchūriki!_

Just then Kakashi remembered Zabuza and was about to fight him…

Zabuza- Kakashi of the Sharingan…

Kakashi- Zabuza… Demon of the Hidden Mist… Lets go..

Zabuza- This will be fun..

With Ace.. he was beating Slayer like he was nothing… Like his power was a joke… like he was- ok i think you get it…

Slayer (thinking)- _How did he get this amazing power!? This wasn't like him the last time we fought! Its like I'm not a challenge to him anymore!_

Ace punched him and now Slayer was on the ground… bleeding… Exhausted…

Slayer- H-How are you so S-Strong…

Ace then realized what he was doing and quickly released his chakra and was his original self…

Ace- Why do I even bother… Your not even worth it..

Ace was walking back to his friends when..

Slayer- D-Dont you turn your back on me… what is this all you got? Im not done with you!… Where is the hate that i saw? Where is he?!

Ace turned around and fired a small ki blast from his hand… it hit Slayer and left him unconscious..

Ace- That person is not here at the moment.. please leave a message…

He walked back to Sakura and Sakura was kind of frightened of him… When he got closer… she backed up a little…

Ace- whats the matter Sakura? are you ok?

Sakura- Y-Yea… I-Im Fine…

Ace- Im sorry

Sakura- What?

Ace- Im sorry that you had to see that… ill tell you later about it ok? Im sorry..

Sakura- Its ok…

Ace- You rest ok? Ill protect Tazuna right now…

Sakura- Its fine.. as long as I'm with you… I feel like i have strength…

Ace(blushing)- Y-Yea.. G-Good to know..

Sakura(thinking)- _He's blushing? hmmm…_

Ace looked at the battle that was happening… Naruto was in the water… Kakashi had the sharingan unleashed… Saskue was watching carefully… and Zabuza and kakashi were copying each other…

Sakura- Ace?

Ace- Yeah?

Sakura- Thanks for saving me…

Ace- Don't worry i will always be there for you… after all your my teammate and my friend..

Sakura gave him a hug and quickly pecked him on the cheek…. Ace blushed really hard… and felt something in his stomach that he hadn't felt before… ever…

Ace- whats going on? I feel something in my stomach…

Sakura(giggling)- I think that means your in love…

Ace- Really?

Sakura- Yep

Ace then kissed Sakura and Sakura's eyes widened… Then she started to enjoy it… Tazuna wasn't looking and was focusing on the battle at hand… Naruto was looking and started to get very upset…

Naruto(thinking)- _I can't believe it… my own brother… kissing Sakura… What the HELL MAN!_

Then they broke apart and were staring at each other… Ace heard noises and turned around… there was a Tsunami coming their way… He grabbed Sakura and Tazuna and jumped in the air and onto a tree… When the Tsunami stopped… they say Zabuza on the ground…

Zabuza- Can you predict the future too?

Kakashi- Yes… This is your final battle… EVER…

He was about to strike when two senbon… were thrown into his neck… a boy appeared next to Zabuza… carrying Slayer…

?- its over now.. i must take him

Kakashi- Fine…

He realized that he was a tracker ninja.. Naruto was gonna start arguing, but Ace quickly stopped him by putting a hand over his mouth

?- Fairwell

He disappeared and Naruto began yelling

Naruto- ACE HOW COULD YOU?!

Ace- What?

Naruto- MY OWN BROTHER!

Ace- dude seriously what are you talking about?

Naruto- ARRGHHHHH! I SAW YOU WITH SAKURA!

Ace- Thats what your mad about? you like Sakura? I thought you liked Hinata?

Naruto- Hinata? why would you think that?

Ace- Because she likes you… you do know that right?

Naruto- N-No i didn't know…

Ace- You and her really seem like a perfect match…

Sakura- Ya Naruto you should date Hinata!

Naruto- I will think it over…

Saskue- Idiot if you have time for dating… then you don't have time for training…

Naruto- True…

Ace- Hehe Well luckily i have time for both!

Sakura (giggling)- hehe

Kakashi- What am i gonna do with you guys?

Tazuna- Their kids man… anyway i have a house not to far away… we can go there

Kakashi- Sounds good…

Kakashi then fell over… Exhausted from his battle… they then carried him all the way to Tazuna's house…

—

Naruto- Oh no this is very bad… HINATA HASNT WOKEN UP YET!

Hinatalover20- Oh no… is she dead?

Sakura- This is very bad and I'm a medical ninja too…

Kakashi- Hmmm… She has been like that for a while

Saskue- Maybe we should get her to a hospital?

Swordmaster1331- isn't anyone going to do something?

Ace- just dump this water on her

Ace then dumped a glass of water on her and she finally wakes up…

Naruto- HA I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD DUMP SOME WATER ON HER!

Hinata- where am I?

Hinatalover20- ACE HOW DARE YOU!

Ace- Im sorry?

Hinatalover20 began chasing Ace wanting to kill him for doing that

Swordmaster1331- Ace… really had to do that? i mean he did make Hinata wake up but thats just mean…

Hinata- I need a towel

Kakashi (Handing her a towel)- Here you go…

Hinata- T-Thank you

Naruto- What will happen next on Naruto Z? Will Zabuza return? Will I like Hinata? Find out next time guys!

Sakura- Swordmaster1331 does not own Naruto… He just owns the OC's… also remember to follow Hinatalover20 for being our special guest today!

Ace(running back in)- G-Guys H-Help M-ME!

Naruto- Nope this is payback for not helping me and for that one time when you kissed Sakura..

Ace- WHAT!

Hinatalover20- Found you! NARUTO YOUR DEAD TOO!

Ace and Naruto- OH SH*T

Ace and Naruto run away

Swordmaster1331- Bye guys!

Ace- HELP ME!


	5. Chapter 5- The Forest of Chakra

Swordmaster1331- Hey guys whats up? Thanks For the reviews guys i really appreciate it!

Ace- Why am I here?

Naruto- Because you have to commentate!

Ace- I thought I have today off though?

Sakura- No we don't get any days off sadly… Wait we don't get paid so why are we here?!

Swordmaster1331- Because you have to be and your life depends on it..

Saskue- How does our life depend on it?

Swordmaster1331- Shut up Saskue don't encourage them

Ace- Yeah WHY DOES OUR LIFE DEPEND ON IT!

Swordmaster1331- I don't own Naruto! I just own the OC's! Now enjoy the new chapter!

Ace- Don't ignore me! Oh and by the way i will be commentating during the chapter because its easier

—

_Last time there was a battle with Zabuza and then after Kakashi Fainted… yeah that is really it _

_—_

Chapter 5- The Forest of Chakra! The final Battle Begins!

We then get to Tazuna's house and rest a little there… we put kakashi in a bed and waited for him to wake up… it took a long while so we were just talking and then he woke up

Kakashi- Hmm?

Ace- Hey Sensei

Naruto- Guys he's awake!

Kakashi- What happened?

Sakura- you passed out after your fight with Zabuza

Kakashi- That reminds me what happened to Zabuza?

Saskue- He was taken by that Guy remember?

Kakashi- Yes and its strange…

Naruto- Whats strange?

Kakashi- Normally those kinds of guys work on the dead body right on the spot… which means…

Ace- Zabuza is still alive…

~Meanwhile~

Slayer- Master I need to find the quickest way to gain power… I must defeat Ace!

Zabuza- I can't help you…

Slayer- PLEASE… isn't there anything? anything at all?

Zabuza- hmm? there is one thing but… i never tried it before…

Slayer- what is it?

Zabuza- Its a liquid that increases your strength… here use it

Zabuza throws the vial and Slayer drinks it… after a little while…

Zabuza- How do you feel

Slayer(smiles devilishly)- Like a monster…

~Meanwhile with Ace~

Ace- We should start preparing and train…

Kakashi- I agree

Sakura- But how Sensei.. your not exactly healthy right now…

Kakashi- I can still train you

We later get to this forest and start training

Kakashi- Today we are gonna climb trees… without using our hands…

Naruto- WHAT!

Kakashi- Ace have you done this before?

Ace- Yeah i have… it was one of the many skills my old master taught me…

Kakashi- Ah i see.. then i guess i can privately train you for the time being… Everyone else… you are gonna learn how to do this… Focus your chakra on the soles of your feet and climb the tree… Use the Kunai Knives to mark where you got the furthest up…

Naruto- Got it!

Kakashi- Ace follow me…

Ace- ok

We walk further away so then none of them can hear us talk and train…

Kakashi- ok ready?

Ace- Yeah… what are we doing?

Kakashi- I think you already know but you have a tailed beast in you..

Ace- Yeah… I know…

Kakashi- so i was thinking first we meditate… and then-

Sakura- Im already done…

Kakashi- that was quick… good job Sakura

Sakura- What can i do now…

Kakashi- You can go help Tazuna

Sakura- ok… see ya later Ace

Sakura blows one of those blow kisses to me and then she leaves

Kakashi- Ah i see then.. alright then…. I was gonna ask you to make a Shadow clone bu-

Ace- A Shadow clone… i can do that… i learned that a LONG time ago…

Kakashi- ok but first meditate..

I meditated for a while… and it seemed to help… i felt relaxed and calm and was able to control my power… after i was done kakashi made me fight against my shadow clone in a one versus one match… then we went back home to rest and honestly fighting yourself is hard so i had no trouble falling asleep… Then next day me, Sakura, Saskue, and Kakashi leave to protect Tazuna on the bridge… Naruto overslept so he was a little late… But we didn't have to worry about that right now… there were bigger matters at stake… like…

Zabuza- HAhaha… hello Kakashi…

Kakashi- Zabuza… I figured you weren't dead…

They then appeared and to my surprise the boy that picked up kakashi and slayer were there.. oh and Slayer was there too…

Slayer- This time your die Ace..

Ace- Why am i not surprised your here

Slayer- This will not end like last time Ace.. someone will die this time…

Ace- Yeah its not gonna be me…

Slayer- You don't understand do you… You will be the one who will die and just to make sure you do die…. i got your friend…

Two bodyguards come out holding a friend of Mine

Ace- NO! Xavier! Let him go…

Slayer- Actually this just came to mind… i want to see your full strength… so if you don't fight me at your fullest he dies…

Ace- Fine lets go…

Me and Slayer started our fight and Slayer easily kicks me into the water… Then he grabs me out of the water and throws me up into the air and punches and kicks me very fast… He then slams me into the ground…

~meanwhile with the others~

Kakashi and Zabuza were fighting and there was a mist… Saskue somehow got to the other boy… and was really struggling with fighting him… Sakura was protecting Tazuna and Tazuna… was well… being guarded…

~Meanwhile with Ace~

I was breathing hard on the ground… my energy was knocked out of me… I felt like I was about to die…

Slayer- the truth is I'm not even using 70 percent of my full power…

Ace(thinking)- _No he has to be bluffing… oh please god i hope he's bluffing!_

Ace- KIOKEN X20!

I then swiftly hit him up in the air

Ace- Ka.. me…

I then hit him again and he flies in another direction…

Ace- Ha.. me… HAAAAA!

I fire a massive blast at him and it completely overpowers him… or so i thought

Slayer- That was a little more trouble then i expected…

Ace(thinking)- _Damn it… He wasn't bluffing… he was telling the truth!_

Slayer- is this all the power you have… thats a little disappointing…

He threw me over to the bridge so i can see my friend again…

Slayer- i think i want you to suffer before you die..

Ace- what are you d-doing?

Slayer- Hehehe…

I got scared when he laughed evilly… i then saw him look towards my friend and i knew exactly what he was doing…

Ace- wait a second… don't do it slayer

Slayer- take one last look at your friend Ace and remember… you weren't strong enough to protect him…

He fired a blast and my friend… including that bodyguards were dead… I just stared at my friend body… and let my anger rise… But this time was different… my chakra and ki weren't pure evil the last time… this time… i was just angry… Then i let it all go and i transformed into something awesome…

Ace- GRAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Slayer looked at me in amazement… he was wondering what was happened because this didn't happen that last time… this was a whole new experience for me and i was more powerful then ever before… My eyes became emerald… and my hair was sticking up and was gold (like Goku when he is super saiyan)

Ace- You… will pay for what you've done…

—

Ace- did i really do that?

kakashi- yes you really did

Naruto- I didn't see it though….

Saskue- I didn't either…

Sakura- I saw it and Ace you looked amazing

Ace(blushing)- Ughh thanks

Swordmaster1331- Oh yeah what will happen Next? Will Ace defeat slayer? what is going with his friends fight? Find out next time on Naruto Z

Naruto- Swordmaster1331 does not own Naruto… he just owns the OC's

Ace- Also Hinatalover will be an original commentator starting next chapter so look forward to it!

Sakura- Bye guys!


	6. Chapter 6- The Legendary Warrior Awakens

Swordmaster1331- hey guys and welcome back.. wait where is everyone?

Anko(wearing revealing santa clothing)- Hey were is the contest happening?

Swordmaster1331- Contest? what cont-

Hinatalover20- right this way ladies..

Swordmaster1331- whats going on Ace?

Ace- Hmm? Oh me, Naruto, and Hinatalover20 are judging a sexy santa girl contest

Swordmaster1331- Why?

Naruto- We were randomly chosen

Swordmaster1331- and you have to do it now?

Ace- Yes..

Hinatalover20- ok now start the competition!

Swordmaster1331- ok now back to the intro… *couphs* ok now i don't own Naruto an-

Ace- AWESOME JOB!

Swordmaster1331- like i was saying i only own the OC'S and m-

Naruto- AWESOME!

Swordmaster1331- SHUT UP FOR A SECOND! *Hits them on the head* ok now go follow Hinatalover20 for being a commentator and make sure to follow, favorite, and review this story… now enjoy…. Okay now you can start the contest…

Hinatalover20- finally! NOW START!

—

_Last Time on Naruto Z:_

_Ace- GRAHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Slayer looked at me in amazement… he was wondering what was happened thought because this didn't happen that last time… this was a whole new experience for me and i was more powerful then ever before… My eyes became emerald… and my hair was sticking up and was gold (like Goku when he is super saiyan)_

_Ace- You… will pay for what you've done…_

_—_

Chapter 6- The Legendary Warrior Awakens… Chunnin exams?

Ace- You… will pay for what you've done…

Slayer- Oh am i now… heh… and just because your hair changes you suddenly think you have a chance to beat me

I say nothing and just stare at him… then i swiftly get closer and grab his hand and crush it

Slayer- OW! What the hell?

Ace- You think just because you are powerful that you can control everybody… well your wrong… you WILL die… just like you said one person will die and its going to be YOU!

I throw him up in the air and before i move i yell

Ace- Dragon technique… Dragon INFINITE ASAULT!

I then disappear and reappear next to him and start kicking and punching him at amazing speed and then i kick him to the ground

~meanwhile with kakashi~

Kakashi- what is this? is this coming from the tailed beast inside Ace? or is it like secret power that is now unleashed? Wait when did Naruto get here? and Oh no… Some of the Nine tails chakra is unleashed… we may have a chance to win this

Kakashi- Sorry Zabuza but I'm getting bored of this… lets finish this now… common what do you say? we're both busy people…

Zabuza- Tempting.. I'm wondering what your planning Kakasho

~with Naruto~

Naruto is basically overpowering the boy named Haku and is about to kill him until he realizes who he is fighting… then he turns back to his original self… apparently Naruto has met this boy before…

~with me~

I then punch him to the ground after a while of fighting… i was getting bored and thinking that he wasn't worth killing…

Ace- Im done with you… your pride is shot… your not worth killing

I then walk back to Sakura and Tazuna until

Slayer- What do you think your doing? I said one of us is going to die!

He then fires a blast at me while my back is turned…

Ace- GRRR

I turn around ready to fire my own blast..

Ace- YOUR A FOOL!

I fire a one handed kamehameha and overpower Slayer… His last words that i heard was curse you Ace, but at the time i really didn't care… i was just happy i killed him and avenged my friend… I then walk over to Sakura and sit down next to her and change back to my normal form… Then i see the fog clear and i see kakashi killed Haku… i didn't understand it but then i sensed a lot of energy heading to us… and i saw that hunters were followed by Gato… He apparently was going to kill Zabuza so he didn't have to pay him… Then i think Zabuza and us teamed up and then Naruto yelled at Zabuza for not caring about Haku… but next thing i know Gato is kicking Haku… and then Zabuza stabs Gato and kills him… Then I see Zabuza fall on the ground about to die… I didn't notice Sakura left and then Saskue was on the ground… Me and Naruto went towards Saskue

Naruto- I thought you died?

Ace- He almost died?

Saskue- Guess not…

Then i hear the hunters start to yell they will attack the village… but then the village members come and were gonna defend… then me, Naruto, and Kakashi use the shadow clone Jutsu and then the hunters left because they were scared… What a bunch of wimps! We then went home and before we left Naruto was crying with Inari… i didn't care… but then i heard that the bridge was being called the Great Naruto Bridge and was kind of upset but i didn't care… We then went to the Administration to tell them we completed the mission and after we rested… Later we met up at the bridge and of course Kakashi was late… AGAIN!

Sakura- He's always late!

Naruto- YEAH!

Saskue- this is getting annoying…

Ace- Ill say! If he has time to make us wait then i have time to train! i mean i still got to get My new Super Saiyan form under control

Naruto- What Super Saiyan?

Ace- Oh let me show you!

I then transform into my Super Saiyan form with not too much difficulty… I then notice Saskue and Naruto staring at me… Sakura wasn't staring at me because she already saw it…

Saskue- w-whats the big deal? your hair just changed thats all?

Naruto- T-That is…. THAT IS SO COOL ACE!

Ace- Actually Saskue… it is a big deal… my power increase ten fold… my speed increases as well… and my strength and agility increases… i can see better too and follow a lot of things…

Saskue(thinking)- _DAMN IT! WHY IS HE ALWAYS ONE STEP AHEAD OF ME!_

Kakashi- Hello! and Ace transform back…

Ace- Fine…

I then transform back and then Kakashi hands us a slip of paper

Kakashi- I signed you guys up for the Chunning exams

Naruto- What are the chunnin exams?

He then explains the Chunin exams… and i get totally excited… after he does explain it… we head straight for the Academy for the first test

~meanwhile somewhere else~

?- hmm… almost there… can't wait to see Ace again… its been a long while… wonder how strong he is now?

the alarm on her phone..

Alarm- Beep Beep… Dal we are almost to your destination

Dal- Perfect… hehe

—

Swordmaster1331- ARE YOU DONE YET! HURRY UP AND FINISH!

Ace- we are now choosing the winner dude…

Naruto- Um… i choose… Hinata!

Hinatalover20- Obviously i choose Anko!

Ace- And i choose Sakura

Naruto- Wait did we just choose three different girls…

Ace- yeah we did… have fun *flies in the air so he doesn't get hurt*

Naruto- Wait what!

Sakura, Hinata, Anko- Your so dead…

Hinatalover20- Naruto protect me *uses Naruto as a shield*

Naruto- WAIT DONT USE ME AS A SHEILD!

Swordmaster1331- While Naruto is getting the crap beaten out of him… I just wanted to say merry christmas to everyone!

Kakashi- what will happen next? What will happen during the Chunnin Exams? Who is Dal and how does he know Ace? Find out next time on Naruto Z…

Saskue- Swordmaster1331 does not own Naruto… he only owns the OC's… also go follow Hinatalover20 and make sure to favorite, follow and review this story…

Swordmaster1331- See you guys next time and Merry Christmas!


	7. Chapter 7- Chunnin Exams Begin!

Swordmaster1331- Hey guys! Welcome back! and again merry christmas!

Ace- Yeah! Where is my bonus check!

Saskue- We're not getting paid remember?

Ace- Son of a b-

Naruto- THIS IS GONNA BE THE BEST CHRISTMAS EVER! BELIEVE IT!

Sakura- Calm down Naruto!

Naruto- I can't I'm so excited!

Hinatalover20- Me too!

Kakashi- Come on guys… the readers are waiting patiently for us to start…

Ace- Fine… Swordmaster1331 does not own Naruto… he just owns the OC's

Naruto- also go follow Hinatalover20 for being a commentator… and make sure to follow, favorite, and review this story

Hinatalover20- Enjoy!

—

_Last Time on Naruto Z_

_Dal- Perfect… Hehe_

_—_

Chapter 7- WRITTEN TEST?!… AND SURVIVAL TEST!? Dal Makes his appearance

We headed towards the academy… with determination in our eyes and courage in our hearts… that was a little cheesy but whatever!… the only one not excited was Sakura… she was a little scared… I saw this at the time and confronted her while the other two were walking ahead…

Ace- Hey are you ok?

Sakura- No… i don't think i will have what it takes to take this test

Ace- Hey don't worry i know you can do it… And if your not up to it then ill help you along the way!

Sakura- Thanks

Sakura kisses Ace and then they start walking again… When they got to a certain floor we had a little trouble with a guy named lee but i just walked past him and kept going… Naruto, Saskue, and Sakura caught up with me and we went past the room that two people were using genjutsu on… it was a little obvious to tell… anyway we got to the right room and we saw kakashi…

Ace- What are you doing here sensei?

Kakashi- Ah… Im glad to see your all here… that means you can get in

Sakura- what do you mean?

Kakashi- The only ones who can take the exam is if everyone from the squad enters…

Saskue- so that means if Sakura didn't want to take it then we would have been denied…

Naruto- Lucky Sakura came then…

Sakura- Well thank Ace on that part!

Ace- Ya i kind of convinced her.. and promised i would protect her…

Kakashi- anyways go on in

When we got in I kind of saw one familiar face but i didn't confront him at the time… we then stood near the front, but then it got annoying when i heard a loud shriek…

Ino- SASKUE! ACE! oh… hello forehead…

Sakura- Hello Ino-pig

They fought and most of the time i wasn't paying attention… then i heard that we were starting the exam and quickly caught on… This guy who was our proctor took us to a room where we were taking the exam..

Proctor- Ok now start the written exam..

Ace & Naruto- Wait a second… written…

Ace & Naruto(Both Thinking)- _AHHH IM SCREWED! I DONT DO GOOD WITH WRITTEN TESTS!_

They then handed out the exam and I wasn't too sure how i was gonna pass the exam… i then realized that nobody can see how truly fast i am… but there were guards that caught us if we cheated… he didn't tell us not the cheat so i that must of meant that we had to cheat…

Ace(thinking)-_Thats it! i just gotta run around to people who are done with the test and look at their answers real quick! it will be easy then!_

I then did that and none of the guards caught me… i then got all the answers to the test… after that i fell asleep… until the proctor started yelling that there was one last question that isn't written and that people stand up if they are not willing to take it… because if you failed the question… you wouldn't be able to take the exam again… i really didn't care because even if i wasn't a chunnin i still could be the worlds strongest… anyway Naruto was standing up and i then got worried… but he just went on that he wasn't getting scared at all… after all the cowards left.. the Proctor said that we all passed.. and i was a little confused, but then he explained it… then our second Proctor came in by the name of Anko… she made a weird entrance.. but whatever… i did as she was told and followed her to the area of the second test…

Anko- This is the area of the next test… The Forest of Death

Ace- Doesn't sound challenging

Anko- oh really? Most people who say that don't come out alive

Ace- lady… I've been fighting a lot of powerful people… i think ill make it…

~meanwhile~

Dal- Ok time to land… wait a second oh no somethings wrong… looks like its time for a crash landing… gotta hold on!

The Space pod crashed… luckily for Dal… he didn't die.. but he did get a little hurt… and his space pod is kind of well… destroyed

~back with Ace~

Ace(thinking)- _Wait a second… is that?… no it can't be him… he wouldn't come here… would he?_

Anko- ok now lets start!

She explained what we were doing on the second part of the exam and then we headed off… we apparently needed to find another scroll to match our scroll… but what i was really looking for was…

Ace- Guys stay together ill be right back

I didn't know what happened after that but i got knocked out… apparently someone hit me when i wasn't looking… that guys name was Orochimaru… when i came to.. i saw Sakura hurt and I was royally pissed at that… i then got up and walked forward…

Ace- Sakura… who hurt you?

Sakura- A-Ace..

Ace- Who hurt you Sakura?

?- that would be me! Hehe!

Ace- You did?

?- Yea thats right!

I walked up to him and he was a little scared and then his teammates came and decided to attack… i blocked all three and then pushed them away and used my ki to send them flying… they then got scared and ran… i didn't notice it but Saskue had a mark on his neck that wasn't there before… then Naruto and Saskue woke up…. oh yeah i forgot that other rookies were here…

Lee- H-He took them all out without breaking a sweat…

Shikamaru- B-But how is that possible… we didn't have a chance…

Ace- Everyone watch my team… i will be right back in a flash… I'm just gonna see if there are any more enemies…

Lee- W-well since you saved us… we can at least do this as a favor

Ace- Ok thanks Lee

~with Dal~

Apparently Orochimaru was attacking Anko… and just now Dal got in the middle of it. Right when Orochimaru was about to strike Anko… Dal protected her

Dal- Stay away

Orochimaru- hehe… you don't know who your messing with… boy….

He hit Dal into a nearby tree and walked up to him and gave him a curse mark just like Saskue..

Orochimaru- I'm giving you this because i want to see how interesting you will become boy… your welcome…

Dal- Y-You Bastarrrrd….

Dal passed out and then Orochimaru left… then Ace came to the rescue..

Ace- It was you… i knew it… Dal…

Anko- Who is this boy… we need to get him to the hospital…

Ace- No ill take him with me.. don't worry and please tell the Hokage that he will be joining Hinata's Ninja team… This is very important that he joins a ninja team..

Anko- Fine… but it will cost ya

Ace- What do you want

Anko- just kidding… anyway tell him i said thanks

Ace- ok bye

Ace left and headed towards his friends… luckily they weren't far away from the tower…

—

Swordmaster1331- Ace?

Ace- Yeah?

Swordmaster1331- how do you know Dal?

Ace- Not telling you…

Sakura- Really?

Ace- it probably will be mentioned in the next chapter or so

Naruto- Dude common!

Hinatalover20- shut it Naruto… or do you want another beating!

Naruto- Im sorry

Saskue- loser

Hinatalover20- anyway Swormaster1331 does not own Naruto! He just owns the OC's…

Kakashi- Also go follow Hinatalover20 for being a commentator and remember to favorite, follow, and review the story..

Ace- See ya guys next Chapter


	8. Chapter 8- Friends Reunited, RRA?

Swordmaster1331- Welcome back!

Hinatalover20- to Naruto Z

Ace- what the hell?

Naruto- is going on?

Sakura- Why are they speaking like that?

Kakashi- I don't know

Saskue- Idiots

Ace- Swordmaster1331 does not own Naruto

Naruto- He just owns the OC's

Hinatalover20- remember to follow me for being a commentator…

Swordmaster1331- and remember to follow, favorite, and review the story

Ace- now enjoy

Sakura- Seriously guys?

—

Last Time On Naruto Z:

Dal protected Anko from Orochimaru and then got beaten and got a curse mark… and then Ace came and got Dal and took him to his friends so they can head toward the tower…

—

Chapter 8- Dal and Ace… Friends Reunited… Ace vs. Ray… Race Revival Act?!

I was got to my team and told them the whole story about what happened… then we got to the tower without much difficulty… Dal was still passed out… we opened the scrolls at the tower and Iruka-sensei showed up out of nowhere… it was so cool… he explained the writing on the wall and then he said we past the second part of the Exam… Iruka-sensei then left and we started to head towards the main hall, but then Dal woke up…

Dal- hmm? AHH

He punched me and i fell to the floor.. it hurt a little but it wasn't like it was life or death… I think he was just shocked…

Ace- Ow… what the hell Dal?

Dal- Ace?

Ace- Hey bud!

Dal- Man its good to see you bro!

Ace- How long has it been?

Dal- I don't know

Ace- Hey dude… I'm a ninja now!

Dal- Ninja… why?

Ace- dude because you get to go on missions and fight strong people!

Dal- Dude thats awesome! I want to be a ninja now…

Ace pulled out an extra leaf ninja headband and gave it to Dal

Ace- You already are my friend… i told Anko to tell the Hokage to let you be a ninja and he said yes…

Dal- Dude thanks!

Ace- Your on Hinata's team… ill introduce you…

We got to the main hall and i walked up to Hinata

Ace- Hi Hinata!

Hinata- H-Hi A-Ace

Ace- Hinata… This person is named Dal and he was just recently added to your team… he is really strong… don't worry your not gonna fail

Hinata- B-But… O-Ok Ace… I T-Trust you

Ace- Ok Dal… You talk with Hinata and introduce yourself to her team.. while i go to my team

Dal- Ok

I walked to my team but i just wanted to look to see if my buddy was ok… he was doing great… him and Hinata were laughing and Kiba and Shino actually joined in a laughed a bit… I went over to my team and Saskue didn't look to good… i ignored it because he wouldnt tell me anyways… this guy and the hokage came in and explained that there was gonna be a preliminary round because there were too many people… the first match was announced and surprisingly it was me that had to go first… i had to fight this guy named Ray… I got to the battlefield and went over to the guy and held out my hand

Ace- Let the best man win!

Ray took one look at my hand and slapped it away…

Ray- Im going to win got it!?

Ace- Jeez your a real jerk… And I'm the one who will win today…

Dal(whispering)- this will be interesting… now Ace… show me how much stronger you have become…

i got my martial art stance… then the match began… he charged first and tried to punch me but i swiftly dodged it… he then tried to kick me and i jumped into the air and landed behind him… He then got pissed and used a jutsu that paralyzed me

Ace- W-What the Hell?!

Ray- hehehe…. you will never win

He started punching and kicking me and whenever i got up he paralyzed me again… i was starting to get tired… until i had enough

Ace- THATS IT! IVE HAD ENOUGH

I turned super saiyan right then and there and really everyone looked at me with amazement

~with Everyone~

Dal- H-He can turn S-Super Saiyan!

Hinata- W-wow.. H-His hair changed

Ino- Ace is so hot!

Sakura- Back off he's mine ino-pig!

Saskue- D-Damn him

Naruto- T-That still surprises me…

Kiba- Is he a freak?

Shino- No…

Shikamaru- What is that?

Choji- Wow thats cool

Gaara- What is that power?

Konkuro- His hair turned gold… so what?

Temari- Cute…

Lee- HE CAN TURN HIS HAIR GOLD!

Neji- doesn't impress me in the least

Tenten- lets see how well he does now

Even the teachers were surprised… the Hokage too

~back with me~

I slowly walked towards him and he tried to use his paralysis on me again… but it failed and he was getting worried…

Ray- W-Why can't i use my jutsu on you!

Ace- Hmph… don't you get it… this battle is over… you lost… SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!

There were multiple copies of me surrounding him… Then some flew up in the air…

Everyone- HE CAN FLY!?

Then Three of my clones kicked him in the air and then we used a move I've been working on… but we didn't use it full power.. we didn't want to kill him..

Ace- GO KAMEHAMEHA BARAGE!

All of copies fired the kamehameha and the match was over… he wasn't killed but he had to go to the infirmary… and so did i… apparently i had to get bandaged because he stabbed me with a kunei pretty deep in the shoulder but it didn't hurt… I was in there for like a half hour and when i came out, all the matches were over.. Naruto and Saskue won their matches… Ino and Sakura tied and both lost… Gaara won his match… and Neji won his… Shikarmaru won his match… Temari won hers… and Dal won his… then we were told that we will have like a couple months to train for the tournament… we then went to the hospital to check on Saskue but i saw Dal there and i introduced him to my teammates

Ace- Hey Dal.. this is Sakura and Naruto

Naruto and Sakura- Hi Dal

Dal- Hi

Ace- Sakura is my girlfriend and also the Hokage wanted to see the both of us…

Dal- Really ok lets go… oh yeah and we need to train… want to train together?

Ace- Sure! I know just the place… The Hyperbolic Time Chamber!

Dal- Whats that?

Ace- Ill tell you later… lets go…

Before i leave i give my brother a goodbye hug and gave Sakura a hug and a kiss… i then left to go to the Hokage…

Hokage- It has come to my attention.. that you both are not from this world

Ace- How do you know? and wait i thought i was an Uzumaki

Hokage- You are but you were adopted Ace and You both have tails and we found the remains of two destroyed spacecrafts…

Ace- Oh… wait… MY TAIL GREW BACK! AWESOME!

Hokage- quite… it also has come to my attention that Dal and you are the only last people of your race…

Dal- Yeah…

Hokage- Ok then… I'm issuing a CRA, Clan Revival Act, or in this case, RRA as in Race Revival Act…

Dal- What do you mean

Hokage- You both will be give Multiple wives to ensure your race's revival…

Ace- Wait do i get to choose who i get to marry?

Hokage- Im sorry but no… only two volunteered but we choose to have them marry Dal…

Ace- well then who do i marry…?

Hokage- your first wife was chosen a long time ago by your mother and father and the Huruno Family

Ace- wait a minute… that means… Sakura is going to be my wife?

Hokage- yes exactly and also we chose another wife for you out of random… I think you already know her…

Ace- I do?

Hokage- Her name is Ino Yamanaka… so that means Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka will both be your wives Ace…

Dal- and what about my wives?

Hokage- ah Dal… Your wives will be Anko and… Kurenai

Dal- what a second… Anko is the proctor and Kurenai is my teacher… why do i get to marry two older women ?

Hokage- We couldn't find anyone else… the two volunteered because Anko thought that was nice you protected her and Kurenai thought that she had no choice in the matter…

Dal- um ok? so when is the wedding…?

Hokage- Now

Dal- Wait what?

Four women come in… and they were the women they were talking about…

Hokage- I informed them a while ago actually…

Ace- Wait a second what? we are already married?

Sakura- Yep

Ino- yup

Ace- weird… do i still live with my brother?

Hokage- no… we have a now built Saiyan compound… its a big house so the seven of you will be living there…

Ace- Seven… are you blind? there are only six people here…

Hokage- hehe… I meant Naruto will also be joining you… i feel he would want to be with his new family so we made an extra room for him… we also built a training chamber and it is also next to the woods… you can train there… we already supplied food for you but if you run out you have to supply your own… Good luck…

Ace- Fine…

So i went home and grabbed my stuff to only see that Naruto was also backing…

Naruto- Hey bro!

Ace- He told you too didn't he?

Naruto- Yup

Ace- ok well I'm finished since i only have little stuff

Naruto- most of my stuff was moved by some ninjas ordered by the Hokage

Ace- Ah i see? what are we doing with this place?

Naruto- someone else will probably move in

Ace- Yeah

—

Ace- Yeah i got hitched

Naruto- wait why didn't they do it for the Uchiha race?

Saskue- because i refused

Sakura- sounds legit

Hinatalover20- Hey theres Ino

Ino- Ace heres dinner

Ace- Awesome I'm starving

Sakura- Back off Ino-Pig he's mine!

Ino- Forehead we are both married to him!

Ace- this is good food!

Swordmaster1331- really Ace?

Kakashi- lets just end this… Swordmaster1331 does not own Naruto… he just owns the OC's

Naruto- Also go follow Hinatalover20 and make sure to follow, favorite, and review this story!

Swordmaster1331- Bye Guys!


	9. Chapter 9- Let the Training Commence!

Swordmaster1331- Hey guys! welcome ba-

Naruto- IM SORRY!

Ace- GET BACK HERE!

Hinatalover20- what did he do this time?

Sakura- Naruto ate the leftover pork chops that Ace was going to have

Hinatalover20- Thats just stupid…

Saskue- what losers

Kakashi- Is that all you say? i mean Ace is more powerful than you Saskue

Saskue- Shut up!

Swordmaster1331- Anyway! I do not own Naruto! I just own the OC's! also go follow Hinatalover20 for being a commentator!

Ace- and remember to follow, favorite and review this story!

Kakashi- i thought you were chasing Naruto?

Ace- Oh yeah! NARUTO!

Naruto- RUN!

Sakura- Enjoy!

—

_Last Time on Naruto Z_

_Dal and Ace got hitched due to the RRA and moved into a new house.. Naruto was also allowed to move in!_

_—_

Chapter 9- Exploring the House! Let the Training Commence!

When we got there I immediately got greeted by Sakura who gave me a huge hug

Sakura- Hi honey

Ace- Honey?

Naruto- Your married remember?

Ace- Oh yeah i kind of forgot

Naruto- it was like a couple minutes ago!

Ace- Shut up… Where Ino?

Sakura- She will be here soon… she is packing.. Dal and the others are also here… there in the living room waiting…

Ace- ok i need to put a few things in there

I went into the living room and started unpacking something

Dal- Hey Ace!

Ace- Sup bro!

Dal- What are you doing?

Ace- Unpacking something for the living room…

Dal- Ok… hey did you ever find the DragonBalls?

Ace- Yeah buddy! i got them all!

Dal- Sweet lets make a wish!

Ace- We can't sorry…

Dal- Why not? are they fake?

Ace- Oh no their real! they have been dormant for years and I'm not sure if they work…

Dal- Yeah… what are you unpacking anyway

Ace- The Dragonballs to put on the shelf and my old staff

Dal- Ah i see

I put the Dragonballs on a shelf and his old staff

Dal- Want to explore

Ace- yeah sure

~with Naruto~

Naruto was checking the fridge and looking to see if we had ramen

Naruto- WHAT NO RAMEN! ill go buy some later…

Ino- Im home everyone!

Sakura- hey Ino

Ino- Sakura where do we sleep?

Sakura- well i didn't check everywhere but there are only two room… obviously You, Ace, and I sleep in one room and Dal, Anko, and Kurenai-sensei sleep in the other

Ino- speaking of Kurenai-Sensei… isn't my sensei gonna be mad at Dal for taking his girl?

Sakura- Hehe Probably

Ino- ok I'm going to unpack

Naruto- Ino! did you bring ramen!

Ino- NO NARUTO! not unless Ace wants ramen

~with Ace~

Ace- Man I'm hungry for ramen right now

Dal- Hey what happened to our friends? they aren't around

I frown right there… remembering some of our friends died

Ace- Some of our friends died… I don't know about the others though… they could be alive

Dal- Man that sucks… What of our old enemies?

Ace- I have only seen Vegeta and Slayer…. But they seem to be here

Dal- Vegeta and Slayer huh? Im surprised your not dead

Ace- Ive trained really hard and defeated Vegeta easily… but slayer… we fought two times… the first time i easily won… the second he demolished me… but then he killed one of our friends and I turned Super Saiyan and demolished him and killed him…

Dal- Woah… didn't think you were the revenge type

Ace- Hey thats what he gets for messing with my friends

~with Sakura~

Anko- why are we exploring again?

Kurenai- to remember where everything is of course…

Sakura- By the way.. Naruto went to get more ramen…

Ino- Oh no! he is not leaving ramen bowls all around our house…

Anko- Hey… whats this room?

Ino- This room is different from the others… more scientific…

Sakura- whats this button do?

They pressed it and the gravity changed… they all fell to the floor and tried to get back up but they couldn't… and they screamed

Ino- Y-you had t-to press the b-button F-forehead!

Sakura- S-shut up I-Ino-pig…

Anko- S-shut that off…

Kurenai- I-I can't move….

~with Ace~

Ace- did you hear that scream?

Dal- The girls are in trouble… RUN!

We ran until we reached a room… we walked in and we saw the girls laying on the floor

Sakura & Ino- Ace.. help…

Kurenai & Anko- Dal… help

We walked in and we wondered what was wrong… then we realized this was a gravity room and we quickly shut it off… the girls passed out while we did it…

Ace- lets take them to our rooms and after lets make some dinner because I'm starving!

Dal- agreed

We took them to our rooms and carefully put them on the beds… luckily they had a board on the top that said what room we were laying in because I'm bad with directions… Me and Dal went to the kitchen and started making dinner… we made Ramen for Naruto and then we made a bunch of food and put it at the table… Naruto came home and started eating… me and Dal ate a little and then we were full… We were washing our dished when the girls came down…

Sakura- i feel like i got hit…

Ino- me too

Anko- i smell food…

Kurenai- me too…

Ace- hey girls! we made dinner for you so dig in

Dal- and after we want to tell you something

They began to dig in and me and Dal went and sat on the couch… Naruto went to bed because he was going to go train tomorrow… The girls then came into the living room and sat down…

Sakura- what do you want to talk to us about?

Ace- well… we want to know if you want to become half-saiyan?

Kurenai- What? explain please…

Ace- well as you know me and Dal are full-blooded Saiyans and we have the ability to make you Saiyans too… well half-saiyans

Ino- and what will happen?

Dal- You will get stronger… and it will be easier to get stronger… we can also teach you how to harness your powers… fly… sense ki… use ki to deflect attacks… use ki attacks… and theres more

Anko- This sounds fun! I'm in!

Sakura- Seems efficient when on ninja missions… I'm in too!

Ino- I agree with Sakura.. this could be fun and we could have a chance to bond Ace! I'm in!

Kurenai- well i guess i will agree too

Ace- Ok stand still and close your eyes for a second…

Sakura- before we do… what will happen?

Dal- We are going to channel our ki and send it to you… you will become Saiyan like us… but you will have a mark on you… where do you want it by the way?

Girls- we want it on our back… so it could not be noticed…

Ace- ok…

We channeled our ki and sent it to them… they became Saiyan like us and that was that

Ace- ok done…

Dal- Congrats your Saiyan!

Sakura- Yay!

Dal- Just tell us when you want to train!

Anko- Im ready to go now!

Dal- Seriously?

Kurenai- I'm ready as well…

Sakura- Im ready~!

Ino- Hehe Lets go!

Ace- Nice! Thats the spirit!

We went to the gravity room and most of them were afraid that something bad will happen

Ace- don't worry nothing bad will happen…

Ace- just don't touch the buttons here… ready Dal?

Dal- what?

Ace- lets make shadow clones to teach them… i need to talk to you for a second…

Dal- Ok?

We made Shadow clones and the originals left

Ino- dang i wanted to be taught by Ace…

Clone Ace- You know as a Shadow Clone… the memory of doing this goes back to the original right?

Sakura- it does? so technically you are a clone, but the knowledge of doing this goes back to the originals?

Clone Dal- yes exactly…

~With the real Ace~

Dal- so what did you want to talk about?

Ace- I am wondering what that mark? what is it?

Dal- Argh!

Dal staggers a bit and I knew something was wrong… that mark is not right and i was determined to find out what

Dal- sorry bout that… not feeling good…

Ace- hmmm

~With Clones~

Clone Ace- You guys did good… you guys learned how to sense energy in a matter of minutes.. and learned how to control your ki too…

Clone Dal- thats all for today because you guys are tired and… wait did they just pass out?

Clone Ace- Yeah lets undo the jutsu…

Clone Dal- gotcha…

They then disappeared in a puff of smoke…. leaving the four passed out girls alone…

~With Ace~

Ace- Woah… they actually learned how to do a lot of stuff…

Dal- Lets head back and take them to bed and in the morning… we can tell them we are leaving to train

Ace- Ok sounds like a plan

We picked the four girls up and went to bed… We tucked them in and we made got into the bed as well… in my room… I was in the middle of the two girls… with Dal.. he was also in the middle… we went to sleep… in the morning me and Dal were the last ones to wake up… we went downstairs and see Kurenai and Sakura cooking and Ino and Anko setting plates

Girls- Hello boys

Ace- Hiya!

Dal- Sup!

Ace- Girls… We need to tell you something

Ino- What is it sweetie?

Ace- Me and Dal are leaving for a couple of days to train…

—

Sakura- OH SNAP CLIFFHANGER!

Swordmaster1331- I know right! i was hoping to do one soon!

Kakashi- you did a good job at it… now I'm in suspense…

Hinatalover20- What is going on? where are Ace and Naruto?

Ace- Im right here! and Naruto... well lets just say he won't eat my pork chops ever again…

Sakura- YOU KILLED YOUR OWN BROTHER!

Ace- Hell no… i just tied him up! see… he's right over there

Naruto- Hmph…hmm…HMM!

Saskue- Hahaha… dork!

Naruto-HMMMMM!

Swordmaster1331- I do not own Naruto! I just own the OC's

Hinatalover20- whats going to happen next? How will the girls react? Find out next time on Naruto Z Chapter 9- Training begins! Hyperbolic Time Chamber?

Kakashi- Remember to follow Hinatalover20 for being a commentator and also favorite, follow and review this story…

Saskue- Bye guys…


	10. Chapter 10- Hyperbolic Time Chamber?

**Hey Guys… I got a review that said i shouldn't write this like a script so I'm gonna make this chapter a little different and see how it goes… Ok? Thank you zeldawolffang for the helpful advice… i appreciate it! Enjoy the chapter**

**—**

Chapter 10- Training Begins! Hyperbolic time chamber?

"Me and Dal are leaving for a couple of days to train"

Sakura looked at me to see if I was joking… But I was not… i was dead serious… i had to train… in order to protect my friends and my new family… i could not and would not get weaker…

"Your kidding right?" Ino said "I mean we just got married and you guys are leaving to go train!"

Sakura and Ino were getting mad and were about to attack me… i backed up with a worried look on my face…. I did not want to get beat up… like seriously i was terrified!

"Um… I-I mean… W-we need to t-train for the C-Chunnin Exams… P-Please don't be m-mad…" I tried to reassure them so they wouldn't kill me… it worked a little bit…

"and to where is my husband going Ace?" Anko interrupted… thank god she did because I'm sure that sakura and ino backed off a little… God i hope i don't get killed

"Um… to a training spot i know… it is the best around!"

"Fine he can go" Kurenai said "But you better get stronger or else it was a waste of time"

"Thank you Kurenai sensei" Dal said

It was little weird that he said that… i mean after all she is his wife…

"Im not your sensei anymore Dal… Im your wife" The Older women said

"R-Right" My best friend said

"What about me? can i go?" I tried pleading

"fine just go" Sakura said

"Oh thank you!"

I ran up to Sakura and kissed her and then i went up to ino and kissed her

"bye!"

I ran out the door without any thought and flew away… leaving Dal behind

"Wait for me Ace!" Dal said while rushing out the door in order to catch me

We soon got to the place we have to train at and we were ready to train…

"Alright we only have a little while to the exam starts ready?" I said

"Ready" Said Dal

"Ok first I will teach you the spirit bomb… thats the reason we are not in the chamber already and i got to teach you instant transmission!" i said happily

'Gotcha" Dal said excited

"Ok first let me show you how its done.."

I raised my hands to the sky and gathered energy… when i formed a spirit ball i threw it up in the air and then threw a rock at it and then it exploded…

"There" i said

~With Naruto~

"Ok so the plan is… I need to train with the perve so i can walk on water? sounds about right!" The blonde boy said

"Ok now are you ready to learn boy?" Jariya said to his student

"Yeah of course pervy- sage!" Said the enthusiastic Jinchūriki

"DONT CALL ME THAT BRAT!" said an angry Jariya

~One week later and with Sakura~

"Man i miss Dal" Anko said

"Already? its only been a week" Kurenai said

"well i have the right you know!" Anko said pissed off

"Hey don't pressure her… i mean i miss Ace…" said Sakura

~With Ace~

"O-ok N-now i have taught you every move that you wanted me to teach you…" i said exhausted

"what now?" Said a confused dal

"How about we i teach you how to control Super Saiyan?" I said

"ok" said Dal

He went super saiyan and the mark changed… it kind of turned purple…

"Argh" Dal said hurt

"That thing… its hurting you isn't it?"

"Maybe.." dal said

"OK look dude we only have one more day" I said "I have been staying Super Saiyan as long as i can… even when i sleep… and you tried to do it and you can't… i think we might need help"

"NO" said Dal pissed off

The next day we came home… we said hi to our wives and set off for the Exam… Oh and by the way i am still in super saiyan form… i kind of like it you know? I got used to being in super saiyan form… now this way when i transform, i don't lose energy! Its awesome

"Why are you Super Saiyan" My brother said

"its because i got used to being in this form"

"Im confused" the blonde said

"Your always confused" i said

**I hope you guys liked this chapter… its kind of different but let me know if you want this kind of story or before which was like a script… remember to follow, favorite, and review, **

**Next Chapter- Dal vs. Neji! Ace vs Dayo! **


	11. Chapter 11- Ace vs Dayo!

Swordmaster1331- Hey guys welcome ba- what are you doing?

Ace- Poker…Ok… i throw in a 20

Hinatalover20- hmmm… here

*Hinata faints*

Swordmaster1331- Seriously…again..

Kakashi- Hey, her fainting spells have gone down

Swordmaster1331- True… ok now lets start the chapter!

Saskue- fine… Swordmaster1331 does not own Naruto… he just owns the OC's

Kakashi- also go follow Hinatalover20 for being a commentator and remember to follow, favorite, and review this story…

Saskue- Enjoy

—

Chapter 11- Ace vs. Dayo... Whats wrong with Dal?

Me, Dal and Naruto were heading toward the arena for the final exam

"Hey dal… don't use super saiyan during the exam…" I said

"why?" Dal asked

"Because you can't handle it and I'm scared that one day your mark will control you and turn you evil"

"Shut up Ace! YOU have no right to tell me what i can or cannot do" Dal said angrily

He shoved me and I tripped over something and landed on my face … Naruto stayed back to make sure i was ok and Dal went ahead

"geez whats his problem.. i mean i trained him so he can at least be nice and consider my advice…" I said

"Hey buddy! whats your problem!" Some stranger said

I looked over to see someone on the ground looking at me very angrily…

"I don't have one Dayo" I said

Dayo then said "well you got one now"

Me and Dayo started yelling at each other and Naruto was trying to calm us down

~With Dal~

"Geez that jerk… doesn't have to tell me what to do…" Dal said

He then bumps into Hinata

"Dal… i want you to forgive Neji… and spare him" Hinata told him

He the reminds her of what he did to her and his mark reacts to his anger… he flinches and hinata notices

"are you ok? is it that mark thats hurting you?" Hinata asks

"Leave me alone!" Dal then yells at her and lightly shover her to the side

He then leaves and Hinata bursts into tears… Naruto shows up

Naruto says angrily "What the hell Dal! why are you making hinata cry!?"

Dal then said "You are annoying me pipsqueak"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY" Naruto then replied

"Your annoying and i want to fight you and put you in your place and humiliate you… loser" Dal said

Anko then comes out of nowhere

Anko says "head toward the stadium…"

Dal begins to leave but anko grabs his arm and pulls him back

"Whats wrong with you? why are you acting so different?" Anko questions

"Shuts up! I don't need to hear it from you too!" Dal pushes her lightly and starts to walk off

Anko then starts crying and runs at him and hugs him and cries on his shoulder…. seeing her cry snaps Dal out of his anger and he comforts her…

Dal says "Im sorry love… its just… things have changed for me lately… look I'm gonna be late… i got to go… i love you…"

He walks away and then heads toward the stadium

~With Ace~

Announcer says "ok the exam has begun! the first match is Ace and Dayo!

We then land on the ground and I held my hand out to him and smiled

"Good Luck"

"…I don't need it…." he said to me

Announcer then said "Ok LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

We stared at each other and the audience was questioning what was going on… then dayo ran up to me and and started attacking me with a barage of fists… they were hard to dodge… but i did it! i then punched him in the stomach and did a triple backflip to get away from him…

"Your actually really good" dayo said

"Thanks and you too"

"Oh I'm not even showing you my full power" Dayo then said

"Wait wha?" i said before he punched me really quick in the face and then used a jutsu

"Burial jutsu!" He said

and that is when the earth pulled me down… I then began thinking for a little that i had to catch him by surprise…

"Hehe… i got it… Shadow clone jutsu…" i said

I then made about 10 shadow clones…

"stay down here guys until i shout now"

all the clones said "right"

Announcer then said "It looks like he isn't coming back up… SO THE WIN-

The ground started rumbling

I then shouted "I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN THIS MATCH!"

I then turned super saiyan and i flew up in the air and out of the ground… some of the audience suddenly gasped that my hair changed and that i was flying…

Dayo said "I'm gonna enjoy beating you after what you did"

dayo then jumped and used a jutsu where he had like a sword made out of rock and then he started attacking me… i dodged some but then he gave me a few cuts… and I'm not gonna lie here… they really fucking hurt… and then his jutsu wore off and he punched me in the face and kicked me in the stomach…

"Thats it! SUPER KIOKEN!"

I then hit him in the face and the uppercutted him and then kicked him in the stomach… we landed on the ground and we were both breathing heavily… i then jumped in the air… very far away and i used the shadow clone jutsu again… so now there were ten clones below the ground and ten clones, excluding me, in the air…

dayo then whispered "what is he planning? whatever"

He then rushed at me and i smirked

"You are foolish.. NOW!"

The ten clones flew out of the ground and prepared the attack… then me and the clones in the air prepared the attack

"GO! MASSIVE SUPER KAMEHAMEHA BARRAGE!"

all the clones and me fired a massive kamehameha and aimed it at our opponent

Dayo then said "Shit… i lose"

He then got blasted and he fell to the ground… he wasn't dead though

Announcer then said "Winner is Ace Uzumaki!"

I flew back towards the ground…

I then said "shit… i knew that the technique i used… uses up a lot of ki and chakra… but it was the only way to… wiiinn…

and then everything went black… apparently i passed out…. When i woke up… i was still in the stadium and that I was in a chair and looking at the fight between Saskue and Gaara… apparently Naruto and Dal won their matches… i was relieved… I then heard Gaara's loud scream and I then noticed that his ki and chakra were increasing….

I then figured it out.. Gaara is like me and Naruto…

—

Ace- SHIT HOW CAN I LOSE!

Hinatalover20- haha! I win!

Naruto- i just lost all that money…

Saskue- At least i folded..

Sakura- yeah i would've lost a lot…

Kakashi- whats that?

*there was a pack of cards in Hinatalover20's lap*

Naruto- GUYS! SHE CHEATED!

Hinatlover20- uh oh!

*she then ran away*

Ace- GET HER!

Swordmaster1331- anyway guys thanks for reading this chapter… i don't own Naruto.. i just own the OC's… also make sure to follow Hinatalover20 for being a commentator… and remember to follow, favorite and review this story…

Kakashi- bye guys… see you next chapter…

Naruto- GET BACK HERE HINA-


	12. Chapter 12- Demon Ace vs Demon Gaara!

Naruto- Hey guys welcome back!

Ace- Where is swordmaster1331?

Sakura- he is tied up

Ace- Why?

Naruto- we made a bet

Ace- whatever… anyways start the show…

Hinatalover20- already? man we didn't even do anything today…

Ace- whatever… anyways Swordmaster1331 does not own Naruto… he just owns the OC's… and make sure to follow Hinatalover20 for commentating and also make sure to follow, favorite, and review this story..

Saskue- enjoy…

—

Chapter 12- Demon Gaara vs. Demon Ace…. More training?

After I heard him scream i was in deep thought… i mean really deep thought… i couldn't remember what was happening… except that Saskue came up to me and told him he wanted me to come with him…

"Come on Ace… if he is powerful… i will need some backup" said Saskue

"Ok… lets go" I said

"Wait I'm coming to…" Dal said

"Dal i don't th-" I began to say until he interrupted me

Dal then said "Shut it Ace… i need to fight powerful opponents… and I'm going even if you disagree"

I then said "Why are you being such a jerk lately… FINE lets go…"

We began chasing after Gaara and the others and then we caught up to him… kankuro told them they would hold us off but shino came and said he would fight kankuro… then we followed after Gaara and Tamari… And when we caught up.. it was like he was half demon… well actually what i mean is he was LITERALLY half demon… i mean half of his face was a monster… he was way more powerful then all of us combined… even in my super saiyan form too… I then thought if i concentrated my ki into a Spirit bomb… we would at least have a small chance… i raised my hands to gather all the energy i could… while Saskue and Dal fought… Saskue was about to get hit by a monstrous arm… but then Sakura came to try and protect Saskue… and then she got hit with the arm… after i saw her get hit… i blacked out… **The demon inside me… was now in control**

~With Saskue, Naruto, and Dal~

"w-what is that light around Ace…" Naruto Said

"N-Naruto… this happened before… remember… with Slayer…" Saskue then said

Naruto then agreed "Your right… but something is different… he didn't have that Chakra surrounding him… it kind of looks like a monkey don't you think?"

"Idiot this is no time for j-… actually you are right…" Saskue then said

"W-What is this P-power" Dal said

~With Demonic me~

"_hehehe… Well then… Lets have some fun…_" Demonic me said

"Your a fool… i will kill you" Gaara said

"_You can try… But trust me… you will fail miserably and pathetically…_" Demonic me said

We jumped at each other… he tried to punch the demonic me… but i used an after image… yeah…. my demonic self knows the after image… Who knew… anyway they were fighting fiercely but i was winning… my demonic self then pinned Gaara down and then repeatedly punched him in the face…For the real me… i was kind of in a dark abyss.. that is until Naruto then began screaming

"ACE! STOP IT! YOUR TAKING IT TOO FAR!" Naruto said

I was now back in control of my own body and mind… but the demon left his chakra for me to use… and thankfully it was just enough to put an end to this… i jumped onto a branch

"I want to let you in on a little secret… that was a warm up.." I said

"I will not die…" Gaara said "this runt… will now know the full extent of my power"

Then I saw a big monster… I think he was called Shikaku… but… he was also known as the one tail… yeah… then i heard a voice coming from inside my head..

**"****Use the summoning Jutsu…"** it said

"W-Who are you…?"

**"****You might know me as the ten tail… the being inside of you… but you can call me… Oozaru" **Oozaru then said

"And what will happen if i use it?" I then questioned

**"****If you do that.. it will summon me… but don't worry… it will be a clone… so you can always undo the jutsu…" **Oozaru then said

"Really.. and what if your lying" I then questioned

**"****Kid… if you die… i die… so really if i wanted to be let out… i would have asked you when you weren't getting attacked" **Oozaru then said rather bluntly

"hmm… Alright makes since" i said

I then prepared for the summoning jutsu… but shikaku grabbed me and began crushing me… luckily i was done with the jutsu..

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" i then said

A giant ape with ten tails… came out of nowhere and i was riding on his head…

"**Nice work kid… I'm actually impressed"** Oozaru said

"Heh… thanks… Now are you ready…?" I then said

"**Oh yeah…"** Oozaru said

Then out of nowhere a big fat toad appeared… i know… like seriously… why the hell is there a toad… i then saw Naruto on top of his head

Naruto said "Hey don't leave me out of all the fun!"

I then said "Hey bro! glad you can join the party!

"You think i was gonna miss out on this? your dreaming!" Naruto said confidently

Dal then jumped up to me

"Hey I'm not gonna miss this…" Dal then said

"Hehe… Ok Oozaru… ATTACK!" i then told Oozaru

**"****GOTCHA!" **Oozaru then said

**"****So I got the ten tails as a partner huh? Ok then lets go!" **The toad said

~With Saskue~

Luckily Sakura was still alive… anyways Saskue then stared at the two big monsters that me and Naruto summoned…

"H-How does Naruto and Ace… possess that much Chakra to summon that!" Saskue said

~With me~

"Dal i want you to go hit Gaara" I then said

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY" Dal said

"Do it! it will wake Gaara up and that beast will then be gone!" I then said angrily

"Fine…" Dal then said

He jumped and ran really fast below the trees… Luckily my beast and Naruto's were pushing him back… Dal then came out of nowhere and punched Gaara… he then woke up and used a jutsu and Dal started to think.. I used instant transmission and got to him and then used it again and went back on my monster's head with Dal… Then the monster vanished… same with the toad and the Ape.. then me and Naruto and dal were sitting on one tree… and Gaara was sitting on the other… Before i even knew it we all flew at each other and hit each other… then we were all on the ground… Naruto was crawling towards Gaara… while i blacked out… Dal also blacked out… next thing i know is I'm in a hospital bed… Ino was in a chair sleeping… while Sakura… was sleeping next to me on the bed… then Kakashi came in

Kakashi said "how are you feeling?"

"Fine.." I said

"I have to tell you something so listen… i have gotten a message that king kai… wants you to train under him" He then said

"and when do i leave"

"Now" kakashi then said

—

Naruto- Dramatic cliff hanger!

Ace- I know right!

Saskue- Idiots…

Sakura- how many is this now… two?

Kakashi- well at least they pick the right time to do it… or do they?

Swordmaster1331- You guys are all idiots…

Hinatalover20- Hey at least they are being funny

Swordmaster1331- True…

Ace- Anyways guys… Swordmaster1331 does not own Naruto… he just owns the OC's… and make sure to follow Hinatalover20 for commentating and also make sure to follow, favorite, and review this story…

Kakashi- See you guys next time in the next chapter…


	13. Chapter 13- Ace vs Cell! Super Saiyan 2?

Hinatalover20- Hey guys! Welcome Back!

Sakura- Wait… where is swordmaster1331?

Naruto- He's playing a video game with Ace

Sakura- where?

Saskue- over there

Ace- Ha! you died!

Swordmaster1331- THIS IS BULLSH*T.. you know what! F*ck this! F*ck this stupid F*cking Game

Ace- your a rage quitter…

Kakashi- its just a game guys… anyway… swordmaster1331 does not own Naruto… he just owns the OC's… also make sure to follow Hinatalover20 for being a commentator… and make sure to follow, favorite, and review this story

Ace- Enjoy

Swordmaster1331- THATS IT REMATCH IN THE GAME ACE!

Ace- Hehe alright

—

_Previously on Naruto Z_

_"__When do i leave?" Ace said_

_Kakashi said "Now"_

—

Chapter 13- Training with King Kai! Dal vs Cell

"So… i leave now? what about my family?" Ace wondered

"Don't worry… ill tell them what happened… the main problem is that you need to get stronger… i mean you faced gaara and you were not as strong as you cracked up to be.." kakashi said

"Yeah i know… i need to find a new level of power… something that goes beyond Super Saiyan" Ace said while getting out of bed

"You think that there is a level beyond super saiyan?" Kakashi questioned

'Well if there is.. i want to be the first one to reach that power…" Ace stated

"Ok… head out.. you can use your instant transmission to get to him faster" Kakashi said

"I can't… i have to know his chakra and ki signature and i have never met the guy before…" Ace said

"Fine… heres a map… it will only take you an hour to get there…" Kakashi said

"Ok thanks.. Oh and make sure my wives won't be mad at me…" Ace said

"No promises" Kakashi stated

And with that Ace left… he jumped from building to building until he got out of the village… then he jumped from tree to tree…

~The next morning with Dal~

"Naruto… Im coming with you to find Tsunade…" Dal said

"Why? so you can be a jerk to me again? Naruto said rather rudely

"No… so i can train…" Dal said confidently

"Fine do whatever you want…" Naruto said

They then set off for Tsunade… along the way… Dal fell asleep at an inn… and Naruto was face to face with Itachi Uchiha…

~With Me~

I was rushing to get to my new trainer… and seriously i think i got lost… until a man spoke up…

"It has to be around here somewhere… am i holding this map right?" I said confused

"Hey there" ? said

"Hi who are you?"

"Im king kai" he said

"Oh thats cool… wait a second?… YOUR MY TRAINER!" I said shocked

"Oh you must be Ace… its a pleasure… follow me… we will start your training at once…" King Kai said

I followed him to his house… and then he put arm bands on me… he said that they changed the gravity around me… he said to start off with one hundred times gravity… i followed his instruction… and then he said he was about to teach me something about the Resengan.. I don't know what that is, but he said it was one of the strongest moves…

~With Dal~

He got woken up after that battle and continued to find Tsunade… After a while.. Dal was getting Frustrated… Until a man told them where she actually was… and then he got relieved… they followed the path and got to their destination… they found Tsunade… and Naruto got into a fight with her… i can't remember what it was about because Naruto never told me… but I'm pretty sure it was about Naruto being Hokage and not mastering the Resengan… Then they made a bet for a necklace that Tsunade had… The Bet was to see if Naruto can master the Resengan in a week… During that time Orochimaru contacted Tsunade in order for him to heal… apparently the third Hokage made sure his arms were rendered useless or something… Naruto and Jiraiya and Dal headed towards where Tsunade and Orochimaru are now… but when they got their… they had counted one more person on Orochimaru's side… His name was Cell… and obviously Dal knew him

Dal then said "Cell…"

Cell" ahh my good friend Dal… how have you been…"

Dal said "shut your god damn mouth… you absorbed my friends!"

"Oh yeah… i forgot about that… they were useless anyway… they didn't give me that much strength.." Cell said rather coldly

Dal then went super saiyan and prepared to attack

~With me~

"So this is the resengan?" I said

"Yeah good job.. you actually did it" King kai said

"i think i can combined this with my kamehameh- wait a second… oh no!" I said

"Whats wrong?" King kai said rather worried

"My brother is almost dead… i can feel his presence fading… I'm sorry king kai but i have to cut this training short… thank you for all your help!" I then said

"Wait…" King kai said

I then used instant transmission to get to Naruto

"But you only got to Super Saiyan 2… i could've gotten you to at least 3.." King Kai then said

~With Dal~

Dal was about to get killed by Cell… then I showed up and kicked Cell away…

"ace? what are you doing here?" Dal then said

"Hehe.. don't worry… i got this guy handled… you protect Tsunade and Naruto… ok?"

"NO! this is my fight!" Dal said angrily

"really? because it looks like your getting your ass kicked" I said rudely "Watch and learn Dal…"

I then transformed into Super Saiyan 2 and Dal got pissed but before he could yell at me… I rushed Cell… While me and Cell were fighting… Jiraiya and Tsunade were fighting Orochimaru… and they were doing a good job at pushing him back.. but in the end Orochimaru failed… but before he could leave… he teleported to Dal and said

"Find me… if you want more power…." He then said before he disappeared

Then Orochimaru was gone… then I fell to the ground…

"thats it… new move…

I made two resengan in each of my hands.. everyone was kind of shocked.. Then i combined them and was about to charge my kamehameha wave…

I then said "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…"

The kamehameha wave was forming around the resengan… the two moves were now one and then I fired it at cell

"HA!"

The blast then hit cell… killing him.. when it was over.. there was no trace of cell… anyways before I could even think Dal started yelling at me

Dal said "WHAT THE F*CK ACE! YOU ACHIEVED THE NEXT LEVEL!

I then said "Yeah…"

We got into a huge fight… not caring who was hearing us… we were shouting insults at each other… i could feel the mark affecting his mind and body.. it was the mark that was the cause of his change… and i needed to find a way to stop him… but there was no time… Jiraiya stopped them and told us that we should head back to the village.. we did as he told and we headed to the village… along the way… there was trouble with some bandits.. but whatever.. it wasn't that big of a deal… anyway we got back and I headed towards my house **and i knew that there was going to be Hell when i am walking into the door**

—

Naruto- Seems like a good place to stop

Ace- YEAH I WON AGAIN!

Swordmaster1331- Son of a B*tch

Hinatalover20- Woah… watch your language man… its just a game

Sakura- anyway.. swordmaster1331 does not own Naruto… he just owns the OC's… also make sure to follow Hinatalover20 for being a commentator… and make sure to follow, favorite, and review this story

Saskue- see you guys in the next chapter…

Kakashi- bye everyone


	14. Chapter 14- Dal and Saskue Leave

Swordmaster1331- Hey guys! hows it going!

Naruto- Do you always start the chapter like that?

Ace- Yeah he does… it kind of gets annoying though

kakashi- just start the chapter…

Naruto- Swordmaster1331 does not own Naruto or Dragonball… he just owns the OC's… also follow Hinatalover20 for being a commentator

Hinatalover20- and remember to follow, favorite, and review this story… also go check out Naruto Heroes… its really cool!

Kakashi- enjoy…

—

Chapter 14- Saskue vs Naruto! Ace vs Dal!

So basically what happened.. is that… i got hugged.. smacked… and then i went to bed… it was day then and i then hear something going on downstairs.. fighting perhaps?

~With Dal~

Anko said "I made you some food"

"I don't want your food!" dal said

and as soon as she set the food tray down, he smacked it away… with all the food on the floor… Dal left and Anko was left crying… i come downstairs then

i said "What happened?"

"D-Dal.." Anko managed to say before she continued to cry

"be right back…" I said and before she got to say anything… i left

I then followed Dal's chakra to the hospital building… where Naruto and Saskue were apparently at… they were fighting and it looked like dal was waiting for me to fight him..

Dal the said "Lets fight…"

I then said "This isn't the time Dal"

"You will fight with me Ace… or else you want to wake up to nothing!" Dal said deviously

"Wait what are you tal-… no you wouldn't" I said scared

"SO whats it going to be… Fight or watch as your loved ones die!" Dal said

I then knew something was up… Dal wouldn't say these things… not to me… not to Anko… and not to anyone! The mark was effecting him…

"Fine then… lets go!" I said before transforming into super saiyan

Dal turned super saiyan as well…

~With Kurenai~

"anko whats wrong!" kurenai said

"D..Dal" Anko said

"Wheres Ace?" She said

"A-Ace left… to go find Dal" Anko said

~With me~

We managed to fight a little but it looks like we were at our final attack… Naruto began to form the resengan… while i began to form my resengan… Dal charged his attack… and Saskue charged his chidori… we all charged for the middle… until kurenai and kakashi made us change our directions

I was sent flying with Dal and Naruto was sent flying with Saskue…

My resengan hit the trees… I managed to knock down a LOT of trees… while Dal… didn't… Dal then got really angry and was about to leave until…

"Ace, Dal… your are to see the Hokage at once… without Delays" Kakashi Said

We left and as soon as we got to the Hokage… we knew something was up…

"Congrats you two… you have both been made Chunnin!" Tsunade said

"Awesome!" I said

"Whatever" Dal then said

"You know… your starting to act like Vegeta now" I said

then he stayed silent and took his Chunnin jacket and left… i took mine but before i left i said thanks… me and Dal came home and only Sakura and Anko were there… Kurenai and Ino where shopping and Naruto.. was eating Ramen.. trying to figure out a way for him to hook up with HInata…

I then said "Sakura! Me and Dal were just made Chunnin!"

"Congrats" Sakura said

We then did some passionate things… and Anko and Dal were too.. but in there own bedroom…

~With Naruto~

Naruto said "Ok… so I'm going over to her house… and asking for his permission to date his daughter…"

He then passed by the Ichiraku noodle shop

"I sense a disturbance in the force…" Naruto said

He then sprinted and started eating Ramen… again

~The next Day~

Dal was sitting outside of the forest of death when

"Hello there…" Orochimaru says

"what do you want" Dal said

"Listen boy… if you come find me.. you will achieve power beyond your wildest dreams…" Orochimaru

'Will it be enough to beat Ace?" Dal said

"It will be enough to stop anything" Orochimaru said deviously

Dal then left and went home.. he started packing and Kurenai walked through the door

"Where you going?" Kurenai said

"None of your business" Dal said

"Your going to Orochimaru aren't you…" Kurenai said sadly

"I need to do this.. you can't stop me.. i need to become stronger…" Dal said

He then knocked her out and laid her on the bed… but before he left he kissed Kurenai goodbye

~With Me~

I woke up to find Dal leaving… He didn't say anything but i knew where he was going… i then went to find Naruto… who was surprising up and getting ready

"What are you doing?" i said

"Saskue left last night… did Dal leave too?" Naruto said

"Yeah"

"Lets go get them" Naruto said ready for anything

"Ok!" I said

—

swordmaster1331- well…

Ace- that was

Naruto- just

sakura- weird

Kakashi- they are doing this again?

Hinatalover20- at least this time its not me doing that…

Kakashi- true… Swordmaster1331 does not own Naruto… he just owns the OC's… also follow Hinatalover20 for being a commentator… also remember to follow, favorite, and review this story…

Hinatalover20- Bye guys!


End file.
